


College is hard but not when you have friends to help you through it (A sequel to When will you open your eyes and see I’m right here?)

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Love Lives and School Lives [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Car Accidents, Courtivia - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, Marhinki, Mentions of Sex, Modern Day Fairytales, Proposals, Teacher!Joe, University AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, cuteness, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Shayne, Damien and their friends all thought that college life would be easy and tons of fun but no one ever told them just how hard it was going to be. Between classes, parties, new friends, new relationships, jobs, trying to fit in and maybe a proposal or two, will love and friendship be enough to get them through it?
Relationships: Albertine Vasandani/Monica Vasandani, Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, David Moss/Sabrina Moss, Ericka Bozeman/Wesley Johnson, Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla, Katherine Bow/Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki/Mari Takahashi, Noah Grossman/Tiffany, Tanner Risner/Original Female Character
Series: Love Lives and School Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for this I will be doing more that just Shayne and Damien. I want to do more Ianthony in the sequel and I will be doing Courtivia and Marhinki at points as well. :) More couple will be added through the course of this fanfic.  
> 

During the summer, everyone got a job to make extra money.

Shayne and Damien ended up at an ice cream shop with very embarrassing uniforms that they had to wear. Shayne hated the uniform and felt embarrassed wearing it while as Damien didn’t mind it that much, mostly because he enjoyed seeing Shayne in it.

Courtney and Olivia wound up selling clothes at a local Victoria’s secret which they both loved because they got 10% discounts on items. You can never have too many bras and pairs or underwear, or lingerie.

Ian and Anthony chose to stick with selling video games at a Nintendo store because they both knew so much and could easily talk to the customers. They got to sell something they loved all while fangirling with customers.

As for the rest of them:

Sohinki and Mari ended up doing a lot of babysitting which didn’t go over well. Let’s just say that the kids took a liking to Mari right away but Sohinki was peed on more than once and both of them were puked on twice.

Boze and Wes did the same, babysat some kids but for them it went a lot better seeing as Wes is a giant kid himself. The kids adored him, especially because he was bringing them candy everytime he and Boze babysat them.

Meanwhile Joven, Laser, Tanner, Ketih, Noah, and Flitz stuck with doing simple yard work or house work for some of the elderly folks. It was actually quite easy for them and the best part was when one of the elderly people would invite one of them in for tea and cookies after the work had been done. 

By the time summer was just about over, all of them ended up deciding to keep the jobs. Sure it would be hard juggling these jobs in between college but they all knew they needed the money if they wanted to eat decent meals and not rack up a ton of student loans. Plus they’d all be doing videos with Ian and Anthony to post to their fans online. Turns out they had loved seeing Shayne, Damien, Courtney and Olivia in the one and wanted to see more of Anthony and Ian’s friends, so that would make the weekends a lot of fun.Ian and Anthony were planning to post videos three times a week. 

Currently they were all spending their last summer day where none of them had to work, at their favourite breakfast place. They hadn’t all spent time together since graduation and so it was nice to have everyone in the same spot.

“God this has been a hell of a summer. Well we barely got a real summer.” Shayne laughed.

“Tell me about it. At least you two got to spend the summer getting free ice cream while selling it! We had to deal with rowdy kids.” Sohinki muttered.

“Aww babe it wasn’t that bad. Sure we got puked on a few times and had to change some diapers but I’ve done worse.” Mari teased her boyfriend.

“Maybe for you but I had the same kid pee on me twice! Changing a baby boys diaper is a lot harder than I thought.” 

Joven snickered. “Duh of course it is dude. Girls don’t have dicks. What were you really expecting to happen?”

“Shut up Joven! Just you wait until you have kids, I hope they all pee on you so you’ll know what it’s like.” Sohinki mumbled.

“Hey Sohinki, you think it’s fun because we got free ice cream but those outfits we have to wear are so embarrassing!” Shayne complained. “Shorts are not meant to be that short! Even if they are called shorts.”

“Maybe embarrassing for you. I mean they are pretty short but I happen to enjoy the way your ass looks in those shorts.” Damien smirked at is boyfriend. “Then again your ass looks good in anything you wear.”

“Damien!” Shayne’s cheeks immediately flushed red as he put his head in his boyfriend’s neck. Everyone had already seen him blushing but he still tried to hide it.

Damien just smiled and kissed the top of Shayne’s head, loving how he could make his confident boyfriend blush and get all shy. “What? You can’t say that you don’t think the same, I can feel you checking me out baby boi.”

Shayne’s cheeks flushed even harder. “Maybe I do,” he mumbled into Damien’s neck. 

“Okay we didn’t really need to know that dude.” Anthony laughed.

“Says the guy who is always slapping Ian’s ass in public.” Lasercorn laughed. “You’re not too subtle about it dude. Your hand may as well just be glued to Ian’s ass since you always seem to be touching it.”

Anthony blushed a tiny bit and shrugged as he put his arm around Ian’s shoulders. “I guess I’m like Damien, I’m an ass guy.” 

Everyone laughed at Anthony’s comment however Ian’s face was turning as red as Shayne’s. He didn’t mind Anthony slapping him on the ass, he just didn’t realize their friends had noticed and now that he knew they had, it made it so much more embarrassing!

“Alright enough about work, this is our first and last real day of summer! We need to go to the beach just once before school starts. I know we’re tired but it will be fun to splash around in the water!” Courtney smiled. “We’re moving into our dorms next week and we need to have fun while we still can!”

“That sounds good Court, but it won’t be much fun for Boze and I. We can’t swim, remember.” Olivia frowned.

“Don’t worry Liv Liv, we’ll make sure you don’t go too far out and we’ll save you if anything happens.” Noah assured her. “You don’t even have to go in the water if you don’t want to.”

“Heck maybe even Flitz and I can put you and Boze on our shoulders!” Wes grinned. 

Now over the summer Wes had started to develop a crush on Boze. Sure they were friends through high school but it wasn’t until they started spending one on one time babysitting kids and seeing how cute she was with the kids, that he realized just how deep his feelings for her were. 

“I’d be down for that as long as you take me Wes. I don’t trust Flitz not to drop me.” Boze laughed.

“Hey I’ve never once done that!” Flitz argued, knowing it had only happened once but that had been by accident! He hadn’t meant to drop her.

“Alright I guess we can go to the beach. Let’s all go home and change and meet each other down there. Carpool as much as possible so there aren’t so many vehicles.” Joven said. 

So they spent their last real day of summer together down at the beach. 

Some of them had fun splashing in the water:

“Wes don’t you dare drop me in the water!” Boze squealed as she had her hands in Wes’ silver hair, gripping it tightly.

Wes laughed like a child as he looked up at her, keeping his hands on Boze’s lower thighs. “Don’t worry Boze, I promise I won’t drop you! If I do you can have all my candy.”

“I don’t want your candy, Wesley!” Boze laughed now. “You drop me and youll have to learn to sleep with one eye open!”

“Get her Olivia.” Courtney laughed. 

Courtney had decided to hold up Olivia on her shoulders while she and Boze were playfully fighting each other. It was fun but it made it harder for Courtney and Wes to be moving around in the water. 

“I’m trying to Court but Wes is too fast!” Olivia giggled.

“Nah I’m just too slow.” Courtney laughed. 

Others had fun playing volleyball:

“Shayne it’s your serve.” Anthony said as he stood behind and to the right of Ian.

“Alright, alright.” Shayne laughed. 

They had no net but they were still playing a game of volleyball and so far Anthony and Ian were winning but only by a couple of points. 

“We’re only losing Damien because you won’t stop staring at me.” Shayne teased.

“Well excuse me, it’s not my fault that my boyfriend is insanely hot with no shirt on.” Damien winked. 

Shayne served the ball and Ian hit it back but Shayne missed, however Damien somehow managed to get it instead which caused Anthony to miss. 

“Damn it! How did you even hit that Damien?” Anthony laughed.

“I have no fricken idea.” Damien laughed. 

While the rest spent their time building some sand castles:

Mari, Sohinki, Joven , Laser, Tanner, Noah, Keith, and Flitz were all sitting in the sand attempting to see who could build the best sandcastle when Jovenshire struck. 

Joven smirked as he knocked over Laser’s sand castle when he wasn’t looking. This resulted in Joven being chased around by him. 

“Get back here you bitch! I shall get my revenge!”

“Leave me alone! It was just a sand castle!” Joven laughed.

“Yeah that I worked hard on and you destroyed it! Now I will destroy you!” 

After a while they all got hungry and so they went for lunch, enjoying some food from a small place that was near the beach. 

After spending the entire afternoon there,they parted ways and went home around 5pm except Ian went home with Anthony to have dinner with the Padilla’s, Damien went with Shayne as he and his mom were having dinner at the Topp’s, Olivia went home with Courtney and of course Mari chose to go back to Sohinki’s. 


	2. First Day of University (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone attends their first day of classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I’m Canadian and so the dorms in this are how they are here in my part of Canada because it’s easier for me to write! I don’t know what they are like in the US and other places lol, but here you share a living room, bathroom, kitchen etc with a roommate but have separate bedrooms.

It was officially September and everyone had moved into their college dorms. Surprisingly they had all applied to UCLA and were in the same theatre and performance arts class but otherwise they were split in two groups with two morning classes.

Shayne, Damien, Ian, Anthony, Courtney, Olivia, Noah, and Keith shared a morning drama class that ran from 8:30-10.

Tanner, Mari, Sohinki, Wes, Boze, Joven, Laser, and Flitz were in a computer class together, that began at 9 and went to 10:30.

They had this schedule on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays while having Tuesdays and Thursdays off.

Then they all had off from there until 1pm and then they’d all be heading back for a performance arts and theatre class that ran from 1:30-3. They had this class every single day however.

Now some of them weren’t happy about who their roommate was *cough* Lasercorn *cough*, but most were. While Shaymien, Ianthony, and Courtivia all ended up sharing dorms, Mari was paired with Boze which was pretty nice because they got along like two peas in a pod. However Laser had been paired with Joven much to his disappointment, while Sohinki somehow was sharing with Tanner, Wes and Flitz luckily were together, while Keith and Noah were stoked to be roommates.

\---------------------------------------------

Shayne and Damien were both up bright and early for their first day. They showered together because it saved water and made things go a lot faster. Although they had separate bedrooms that had their clothes and belongings in them, Damien knew he was going to end up sleeping in Shayne’s room on most nights. He just liked the feeling of being snuggled up next to his boyfriend. In fact Damien had been stealing a lot of Shayne’s clothes lately, so much so that he had followed Shayne into his room and stole his red, black, and white striped button up. Shayne smiled when he saw Damien with his shirt, he thought his boyfriend looked super hot in his clothing. He’d let him wear his stuff whenever he wanted to. As Shayne pulled out a teal and black plaid shirt to wear with his black skinny jeans, Damien went to his room to get his white jeans. Eventually they were both dressed and had brushed their teeth, finally ready to have some breakfast. 

“What do you want to eat, baby boi?” Damien asked as he made them both a cup of coffee.

“Well I was thinking we could make some blueberry waffles or is that too much work?”

Damien shook his head. “Not at all, we have lots of time because we were up early,” he smiled.

“Awesome, let’s hope that we don’t burn them.” Shayne laughed. 

Shayne began to gather the ingredients to make the waffles while Damien pulled out the waffle maker, a bowl and a spoon. They still hadn’t unboxed all of their things but at least the stuff they’d be using, were unpacked. Together they made the batter and then Shayne let Damien take over because he knew he’d end up getting waffle batter everywhere. 

“Hey Shayne.”

“Yeah?” 

Damien just smiled as he stuck his finger in the batter and then he wiped it across Shayne’s cheek. He turned back to the waffles and checked on them as if he hadn’t done anything. Shayne gasped once he felt the wet batter on his cheek. 

“Damien, get it off.” Shayne pouted.

“Get what off?”

“Daaammiieenn.” Shayne whined

Damien laughed as he turned to his shorter boyfriend. He leaned down and licked the batter off his cheek, before he nuzzled against him a little and made a small purring sound in his ear. 

“Gross you licked me!”

“You didn’t think it was gross last night.” Damien smirked, once again turning his attention towards the waffles.

“Shut up Dames, it’s different when you’re licking my cheek! I swear you’re a cat in human form. That’s probably why you like to scratch me.”

“Maybe I am and maybe I just like the sounds you make when I rake my nails across your back.”

“Stop trying to turn me on before school or we’ll be late.”

“Hey you started it baby boi.”

“You’re lucky that you’re my Pikachu and that I love you.” Shayne mumbled, kissing Damien on the cheek before he went and grabbed some plates as well as some forks.

————————————-

Ian and Anthony planned to be up really early so they had time to be ready for school, but after a night filled with sex in Anthony’s bed, they somehow ended up sleeping past Ian’s first set alarm. They were in the dorm room two doors down from Shayne and Damien which was pretty nice. When Ian’s second alarm went off around 6:30, it was a lot louder than the first one and it had the couple finally waking up, the sound of what Anthony only described as a dead rooster, echoing through the bedroom. 

“Iiiiaaannn, shut that fucking thing up!” Anthony groaned and placed a pillow over his head as he rolled over onto his stomach. 

Ian slowly opened his eyes and laughed at the complaining that Anthony did. He knew how much he hated the “rooster” alarm sound which was the exact reason why he used it. He moved his arm off of Anthony and rubbed his eyes as a yawn left his mouth. He reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, turning off his alarm. Then he pulled the pillow off Anthony’s head and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

“Get up you dummy. We have to shower before school. We both smell like sex and we’re still covered in your jizz from last night.” 

Anthony groaned once more but as soon as Ian’s lips made contact with his neck, Anthony was wide awake. Ian stood up and walked to the bathroom, still naked from the night before. Anthony watched Ian and he was quick to get up and follow his smaller boyfriend. After showering and morning blow jobs, Anthony and Ian were finally getting dressed for the day. Ian went to his room to pick out an outfit but Anthony followed him. Anthony grabbed Ian’s blue polka dotted short-sleeved button up shirt from his closet and gave Ian a smile. 

“Dude, that’s my shirt.” Ian pouted.

“I know but I’m wearing it because it matches your eyes.” Anthony grinned.

“I love it when you steal my clothes.” Ian smiled. “You look hot.”

“Oh I know.” Anthony winked. 

Ian smiled and he simply put on his blue cookie monster tee with his black skinny jeans, while Anthony went back to his room and paired Ian’s light blue shirt with his dark washed skinny jeans and black jacket. They met in the kitchen and Ian was the one to put on a pot of coffee for them. 

“Ian baby, did we remember to buy some vegan bacon when we went to the store yesterday?”

“Yeah we did babe, it’s in the fridge. Would you like to make some almond milk pancakes as well?”

“Are you sure you’re alright eating them?”

“Honestly I don’t mind. I still love my meat and stuff but I’m perfectly fine eating some vegan stuff every once in a while.” Ian smiled.

“You’re the best.” Anthony grinned and kissed Ian on the cheek. 

Together they began to work on making breakfast. It ended up being pretty messy but somehow they had kept their clothes completely clean. How that worked out, they didn’t know. .

—————————————————--

Courtney and Olivia, much like their friends were sharing a dorm. That was the best thing about being in a same sex relationship. Well that and having double the wardrobe. Courtney had set her alarm for 6am and it woke her and Olivia up instantly. Yes they had separate beds just like every other dorm but they slept in Olivia’s bed that night. Courtney was beginning to love the feeling of having Olivia hold her as she slept. Now Olivia was hard to get out of bed because she was groaning and mumbling about not wanting to wake up but eventually Courtney got her girlfriend into the bathroom where they shared a shower and Courtney blow dried her own hair as well as Olivia’s, afterwards.

“Liv, do I have to wear makeup? I don’t feel like putting any on.” Courtney whined.

“Court, you don’t have to wear it. You’re beautiful without it.” Olivia smiled. “Plus it’s only our first day and so it doesn’t matter what we look like.”

Courtney smiled and kissed Olivia on the cheek. They went to their bedrooms to pick out clothing for school but Olivia was having a hard time trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. 

“Courtney, can I borrow one of your pairs of shorts?”

“Babe, you don’t have to ask. What’s mine is yours.” Courtney giggled as she changed into a crop top and her jean overalls.

“Awesome thank you!” Olivia grinned as she came into Courtney’s room and paired the shorts with one of her own favourite tees. 

Olivia went back to the bathroom to fix her hair better, Courtney had cut hers shorter over the summer and so she left it the way it was after the blow dry. So while her girlfriend was doing her hair, Courtney put the coffee pot on for them. Sure Starbucks was better coffee but it was easier to make their own today. 

“Liv Liv, what do you want for breakfast?” Courtney asked as she began to look through the fridge.

“Can we have oatmeal with berries?”

“Sure babe!”

Courtney got out everything and Olivia finally came out to the kitchen, ready for school. They made a pretty big mess as they did breakfast, which they didn’t understand because how can this big of a mess come from oats, boiling water, brown sugar and fresh berries?

“Well it looks like we have a mess to clean up before school.” Olivia laughed, sitting next to Courtney to eat.

“Yeah we’re pretty messy.” Courtney laughed. “But aren’t we always?”

*Time Skip*

The morning classes went by super fast, everyone had fun and they were luckily not given any homework or assignments on their first day. Now everyone had met up in the school’s cafeteria for some lunch. 

“So how was your guys class?” Joven asked.

“It was so much fun! There were probably close to a hundred kids in the class. It’s pretty similar to drama in high school, just with more kids.” Ian smiled.

“How did you guys like your computer class?” Olivia asked.

“Oh it was super fun. We honestly got to play video games like the entire period but each game we play we have to start answering questions and writing a short essay on them.” Sohinki grinned.

“Is the class really full?” Courtney asked.

“Probably like a hundred or so of us.” Wes smiled. 

Boze and Mari were the last ones to join the others and so they managed to squeeze themselves between Sohinki and Wes. Of course Wes wasn’t complaining about having Boze this close to him and Sohinki put his right arm around Mari to keep his girlfriend close. 

“I hope we get to do a Shakespeare play in our theatre class.” Keith smiled.

“That would be awesome. If we do Romeo and Juliet I totally want to play Romeo.” Olivia laughed.

“Does that make me your Juliet?” Courtney giggled.

Olivia shook her head. “No, well maybe in the play but not truly because I don’t want us to be like them.”

Courtney just smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “You are too cute.”

“I think that Ian should play Juliet, he looks super hot in a dress.” Anthony spoke.

“Anthony! You promised you wouldn’t mention that!” Ian frowned as his cheeks flushed.

“Sorry but it’s true! You make a prettier girl that some girls because of your eyes.” 

Ian blushed more and hid his face in his hands. Everyone at the table was now awing because they knew Ian didn’t blush that often. 

“Don’t be embarrassed dude, I mean Shayne makes a hot girl too. I was kind of aroused when he dressed up in that pink dress in drama last year.” Damien said.

Shayne’s eyes widened as he looked at Damien. “Wait what? You got a boner from seeing me in a dress and wig?”

Damien shrugged. “What that dress showed off your curves, so the answer is yes.”

“Oh my god Anthony and Damien are so whipped!” Laser began to laugh.

“Shut up dude, at least Damien and I aren’t single.” Anthony retorted, he was the master at comebacks.

Laser rolled his eyes. “I plan to get a girlfriend, so shut up.”

“Well until then, leave Damien and I out of it. We’re just happily in love.” Anthony smiled and messed up Ian’s bowl hairstyle.

“That we are.” Damien smiled, kissing Shayne on the cheek before he went back to eating his lunch. 


	3. First Day (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theatre Class and First Assignments

After lunch was over everyone made their way to Theatre class. It was in the large auditorium and when they got there, there had to be at least 100 kids already there. They sat down together as a group, near the front and soon the teacher arrived. 

“Hello everyone, it’s a pleasure to have you all here in my class. My name is Mr. Bereta and I will be your teacher this year. Now since there are so many of you, I will be splitting you into smaller groups and I have assigned each group with a Brother’s Grimm Fairytale that you will have to make your own by putting it in modern day life. That means no talking animals or objects, no magic, and no princes and princesses. You have to change those into modern day things. I will accept anything. I do not want any of the blood and gore so if you want to use names from other versions, you may. For example, one group has been assigned Rapunzel and so you may call the prince Flynn. You can change character genders, give them sexualities, make them a different race and so on. Be as creative as you can,” He smiled. “I will not be assigning the parts, you as groups can decide who will play who and you may play more than one character if you must but someone has to be the narrator.”

Everyone was happy to hear that it seemed pretty easy and fun. It couldn’t be too hard to put a fairy tale into modern day, right? Plus not all of Brother’s Grimm Fairytales were about princesses, so some of them might be easier to do.

“Alright so let’s start with Rapunzel. When I say your name please come up and grab a script. It’s to help you out just in cause you don’t quite remember how the fairytale goes,” he said. “So we have Shayne Topp, Damien Haas, Keith Leak, Amra Ricketts, and Kimmy Jimenez.”

Shayne, Damien, Keith, and Flitz walked up onto the stage and so did a brunette female that none of them knew. After gathering their scripts, Keith offered Kimmy a seat by them and she agreed to. 

“Next is the group to which I have assigned Sleeping Beauty to. For this we have Ericka Bozeman, Wesley Johnson, Monica Vasandani, Albertine Vasandani, Noah Grossman, and Tiffany.” 

Boze and Wes headed up onto the stage with Noah and grabbed their scripts. Three girls also grabbed their scripts and joined the three back in their spots. Noah was pretty happy because he found one of the girls to be so pretty. 

“Now for the group that will be doing Little Red Riding Hood and for that we have Courtney Miller, Mari Takahashi, Matthew Sohinki, and Olivia Sui.”

Mari, Olivia, Sohinki, and Courtney grabbed their scripts from the teacher before they went back down to their seats. 

“Now we have the group in which I have assigned Cinderella to. In this group we have Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, Joshua Ovenshire, Katherine Bow, David Moss, Sabrina , Tanner Risner, and Chrysti-Ane Diaz.”

Anthony, Ian, Joven, Laser, and Tanner headed up on stage where they met with three pretty girls who seemed to have caught Laser, Tanner, Joven’s eyes instantly. Like Keith had done, Anthony invited Chrysti-Ane, Sabrina, and Katherine to come and sit with them, which the three girls agreed to do. 

After the rest of the class was put in their groups and given their fairytale and script, Mr. Bereta explained the rest of the stuff to them. 

“Each group will do their play a different day. If you feel like you are ready in exactly a month then I’ll let you go but I need all of you to have gone by November. Now get to work, talk amongst your groups and start working on your plays. You have the rest of the class.”

*Rapunzel Group*

Shayne, Damien, Flitz, and Keith broke off from their friends and sat down by the stage with Kimmy so they could begin going over what they would be doing. Turning Rapunzel into a modern day fairytale, seemed easy enough. 

“So you’re Kimmy?” Damien smiled. 

“Yes I’m Kimmy,” she smiled. “Who is who here?” 

“Oh I’m Keith, this is Flitz and then that is Shayne and Damien. They’re dating.” 

“Good to know. I’m looking forward to working with you guys” Kimmy smiled. “But can I please not play Rapunzel? I’m not princess material.”

“Ooh I want to be Rapunzel!” Shayne grinned.

“Sure that works. Damien you wanna be whatever the Prince’s name is?” Flitz asked. 

“You mean Flynn? Yeah sure I’ll play him.” Damien smiled. “But remember we have to change things up a little. How could we make it modern day?”

“Hmm what is Rapunzel is a boy, we can pick a name later. Flynn is a newbie cop who finds the tower and rescues him from the person who kidnapped him as a child, which in this case is whoever is playing Mother Gothel. Then Mother Gother or whatever we call her in this, will be arrested as Flynn brings Rapunzel back to their family.” Kimmy said. “Oh and since it’s modern day, both Flynn and Rapunzel will be gay.”

“Wow that would literally be what happened if Rapunzel took place today. I like it.” Keith smiled. 

*Sleeping Beauty Group*

Boze, Wes, and Noah followed the three girls over to the corner of the room where they sat down in a circle on the floor. 

“I guess we should introduce ourselves. I’m Monica and this is my wife Albertine.” Monica smiled. 

“And I’m Tiffany, I’m kind of new to California.” 

“It’s nice to have you all in our group. I’m Noah, that’s Wes and Boze.” Noah smiled. 

“Does anyone have any ideas as to how we could possibly make Sleeping Beauty a modern day story? Besides Beauty and the Beast, it’s the most unrealistic one.” Wes said. “We have a magical lady who turns into a dragon, three fairies and some sleeping spell.”

“Hmm well we need to still do something with her sleeping and all.” Boze said. “Other than that, I have no clue what we could do.”

“Well maybe we could say that Maleficent is just a lonely middle aged person who poisoned Aurora but it didn’t work like they thought. Instead once she turned 16, it caused Aurora to not be able to sleep at night. Instead she’ll end up falling asleep during the day all the time and her parents will be so clueless and keep thinking she’s dead or in a coma. So when Phillip comes to help her, she wakes up and all that and we can go from there.” Tiffany smiled.

“Wow you just came up with that off the top of your head? I like it, what do you guys think?” Noah asked with a smile. 

“I think it sounds amazing, but I want to be one of the fairies.” Albertine smiled. 

*Little Red Group*

Courtney, Mari, Sohinki, and Olivia moved into seats away from other kids and they began to talk about their play. 

“I am so being the Wolf!” Sohinki grinned. 

“Wait it can’t be a wolf though because if it’s modern day, wolves don’t talk.” Mari reminded her boyfriend. 

“Alright then maybe the wolf is instead a man but just a really hairy man and everyone was afraid of him so he relocated himself to the woods. That’s where he met little red and maybe they’ve been together secretly, so rather than going to Grandma’s house right away she’s actually going to the wolf’s house first.” Courtney smiled. “But then how would the woodcutter and Grandma come into play?”

“Wait what if the woodcutter is dating grandma and they sneak into the woods for a picnic and find little red and the wolf kissing and the woodcutter tries to kill the wolf?” Olivia smiled. “That way it’s more modern day but everyone is still in it and I mean we all know that if you’re making out in the middle of the woods that you’re bound to be seen by someone,” she laughed. 

“Great idea Court, Liv. I think that we can make that work. It will be hard but we’ll manage.” Mari smiled. 

“So, can I still be the wolf? I mean the really hairy guy?” Sohinki asked hopefully. 

“Sure babe, you can still be him. As long as you’ll be the narrator as well.” 

“Oh definitely! I would love to narrate it!” 

*Cinderella Group*

Ian was all giddy and excited that he was in the Cinderella group. He had always wanted to play a Princess! He, Anthony, Joven, Laser, and Tanner stayed where they were and began to discuss things with Chrysti-Ane, Katherine, and Sabrina. 

“Alright so first things first, we should introduce ourselves. I’m Anthony and this is my boyfriend Ian. That’s Joven, Lasercorn, and Tanner.” Anthony smiled. 

“It’s nice to meet all of you, I’m Katherine but please just call me Kate. This is my friend Sabrina.”

“We’re really excited to work with you boys” Sabrina smiled. 

“I’m Chrysti-Ane but you can call me just Chrysti,” the small Latina woman smiled. “I’ve actually never acted in front of such a large group but I’m excited!” 

“Can I play Cinderella? Pretty please!” Ian said excitedly. 

“Before we assign parts we need to figure out how we can change Cinderella into modern day.” Tanner chuckled. 

“Well I was thinking and I think trans people need more acknowledgement. So what if Cinderella was a trans boy, we can pick a name for him, but he’s still the maid and stuff for his step family and since this is present day, the Fairy Godmother will be just like the next door neighbour who’s like a tailor. Anyways Prince Charming will be a rich family’s son but they call him a prince, and instead of finding a glass shoe, maybe they find a phone which belonged to Cinderella. Unlike in Cinderella where the prince didn’t remember what she looked like, in our play he’ll know who he’s looking for but will just say he’s looking for who can unlock the phone, and he’ll save him from his step-family.” Joven smiled. 

“Wow that’s actually a really good idea Joven. I’m shocked.” Laser teased. 

“Well see, when you guys let me, I can come up with good ideas.” 

“It’s a great idea and I agree, trans people do deserve to be acknowledged more. They are still human and need more love and respect.” Kate smiled. “Oh and Ian, I think you’ll make a great male Cinderella.”


	4. Gay Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in the next four chapters that is in Italics, will be the narration of the plays.

**Cast:**

**Rapunzel/Reuben- Shayne**

**Flynn/Eugene- Damien**

**Mother Gothel/Father Gothel- Keith**

**Rapunzel/Reuben’s Dad- Flitz**

**Rapunzel/Reuben’s Mom- Kimmy**

After working hard on their play for a month, they knew they were ready to perform. Now Shayne had chosen to be Rapunzel right away but in this case he was a male Rapunzel and was calling himself Reuben. His costume consisted of a blonde wig that reached his waist, a light pink button down, a dark lavender vest, violet pants, and brown boots. Of course Damien was being Flynn, he did look just like him after all. His costume was simply some brown pants, dark brown boots, a long sleeved white button down, and a teal colored jacket with POLICE sewed onto the back in felt and a police badge on the front. Keith had quickly volunteered to be a male Mother Gothel named Father Gothel with his costume being maroon velvet pants and a matching shirt, with a black jacket and short curly black wig. while Flitz and Kimmy would be playing Rapunzel’s parents. Kimmy was dressed in a violet long sleeved dress with some jewelry while Flitz’s costume was a stormy blue pantsuit, long brown jacket, and brown boots. 

It had actually been quite hard to turn such a fantasy fairytale into their modern day idea but they had got it done. After the sets had been put together over lunch, the class was gathered in the auditorium. Now Flitz was narrating for them since his character didn’t come in until the very end.

———————

_Deep in the woods there stood a large tower, made of stone. Inside that castle was a young man who had spent sixteen years locked away without normal human contact. Reuben was his name and he had long golden locks that fell to his waist and bright blue eyes._

_Reuben was sitting in the locked tower humming a song as he worked on a painting. Like always Reuben was painting what he imagined the outside world looked like, beyond what he could see from the window. He suddenly dropped his paintbrush, startled by a soft masculine voice._

“Hello is anyone up there?” Flynn called out as he approached the large tower. 

_Reuben walked over to the small tower window and sat down on the sill. He looked down, seeing a handsome man below dressed in some kind of uniform._

“Oh my god someone found me! Are you here to save me?”

“Yes I am here to save you. What’s your name?”

“I’m Reuben, what’s your name?”

“Well everyone calls me Flynn but my real name is Eugene. I’m a police officer.” 

_Reuben watched as Flynn the police officer ran off into the distance. Well he better pack what he owned. Reuben threw his clothes and art stuff into a bag that he found and tied his long blonde hair into a bun. When Reuben went back to the window he saw that Flynn had returned and this time he had a very tall ladder with him. Flynn propped it up against the side of the tower and it just barely reached the window._

“How did you even get up there?” Flynn questioned.

“I have no idea. Some creepy old man kidnapped me when I was little because he thinks my hair can heal him and he won’t let me cut my hair. He thinks he’s a witch or something and that my hair is magical. How no one has seen this tower in the woods for 16 years is beyond me.”

_Flynn caught Reuben’s bag of clothes and art supplies, sitting it down by his feet. He kept the ladder steady as Reuben made his way down it. Just as Reuben was stepping off the ladder, Father Gothel returned from the supermarket and was angry to see the teenage boy escaping._

“Where do you think you are going with my son?!” He hissed, grabbing Reuben’s wrist.

“I’m saving his life. You kidnapped a helpless little child, dude that’s so creepy. Now let him go because I have a gun and I will use it if I have to.”

“He’s my son, you can’t take him from me. His hair heals me! If anyone happens to it…”

“Look I don’t know what your problem is but he’s not your son.” Flynn stated, forcing the elderly man around and handcuffing him. “Oh and hair is not magical.”

“Wait do you have a knife on you by any chance?” Reuben asked as he rubbed his wrist which was now red from how hard Father Gother had grabbed onto it.

“Yes I always do, here.” Flynn handed the young man his pocket knife.

“No, cut my hair. If you cut it, this guy will stop thinking I can heal him.” 

_Flynn thought the young man’s request was a little odd but he did it anyways. Once Reuben’s long flowing hair was let down, Flynn took his knife and cut his hair off so it just passed his shoulders. He didn’t want to cut it too short on him._

“No not the hair!” Father Gothel cried out, trying to catch the strands of golden hair as they fell into the grass.

“Alright look, I’ve already called for backup and they’ll be here any moment. You’re going to prison.” Flynn said as he put his arm around Reuben. 

*Scene Change to the woods*

_Sirens were heard in the distance as Flynn made sure that Father Gothel couldn’t escape. As other officers arrived at the scene, Flynn made his way through the woods with Reuben. Reuben was in awe by all of his surroundings. The beautiful flowers, the trees, the birds. It was just like he had imagined it would be. They both stopped for a moment and Flynn picked a few small colorful flowers and he began to place them in Reuben’s hair. Reuben laughed happily and spun around under the trees and sunlight, several of the flowers falling out of his hair. Flynn smiled at the young man, he was just so adorable._

"Thank you for saving my life. I thought I would be stuck there forever.”

"Oh it was just my job. But I’m happy that I got to rescue a beautiful young man.”

Reuben’s cheeks flushed. He stopped spinning for a moment and looked at Flynn “Oh so you’re gay?”

Flynn nodded. “Yes I’m only into men.”

“Well in that case… I know we just met and everything but will you kiss me?” Reuben asked bluntly.

“I can’t—”

“I’m 18, I’ve been without really any human contact for 16 years. Please kiss me. I want to know what it’s really like.” 

_Flynn was only 23 himself and so he saw no harm in kissing the beautiful blue eyed young man. He knew it was still wrong to a point but he couldn’t say no. He gently placed his hands on Reuben’s face and drew him in closer. Their lips touched for a few seconds before Flynn was pulling back. Reuben had a sparkle in his eyes as he smiled at the handsome older man._

“Yep, I’m gay too.”

Flynn let out a laugh, placing a kiss on Reuben’s cheek. “Come on, let's get you home. Your family will be thankful that you have been found alive and well.”

“Thank you again for saving my life.” 

*Scene Change to the police station*

_Flynn took Reuben down to the police station and called Reuben’s family. Reuben’s parents had been looking for him for sixteen years and they were overjoyed to know that their son was found alive and well. Within minutes they had arrived at the station, but they took caution when approaching their son. Reuben turned around and tears fell from his eyes as he looked at his parents. He didn’t remember much but he did have a few memories of them. Reuben’s mother was brought to tears as Reuben stood up and embraced her._

“Oh my darling Reuben, I’m so thankful you were found! I’ve missed you so much.”

“Mom, I’m glad to be with you and dad again. I don’t remember much but you’re my family. It’s really good to be home.” Reuben smiled.

“We love you son, we never gave up looking.” His father smiled, hugging his wife and son. 

_Reuben smiled at his father before he turned to Officer Flynn and graciously hugged him. If it wasn’t for this young officer, Reuben would still be living up in that tower with that strange elderly man._

“Mom, Dad, may I hang out with Officer Flynn sometime? He saved my life and I want to know him more. I want him to be my friend.”

“Oh my dear Reuben, of course you can. We’ll buy you a cell phone so that you two can keep in touch.” His mother grinned. “As long as you don’t stay out too late.”

_Flynn was shocked at Reuben’s statement but he placed his arm around Reuben’s shoulders. He definitely wanted to know more about the blue eyed beauty. He extended his hand to the younger man’s parents and smiled._

“I’ll have him home by 10. No later.”

“Would you like to come for dinner tonight? We’d also like to know the young man who brought our son home to us.” Reuben’s father smiled.

Flynn happily shook Reuben’s father's hand a second time, as he nodded. “I was just doing my job but I would love to come for dinner. Thank you very much.” 

_Reuben grinned as he wrapped his arms around Flynn and hugged him once more. Flynn filed away Reuben’s case file—he’d go over it tomorrow morning—and took Reuben’s hand right after. As they walked behind Reuben’s parents, Flynn looked down at the shorter man._

“I’m glad you’re safe. You deserve nothing but happiness from here on out.”

“I’ll be happy as long as you stay in my life.”

_Just before they approached Reuben’s parent’s car, Flynn leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Reuben’s cheek._


	5. Unsleeping Beauty

**Cast:**

**Aurora- Boze**

**Prince Phillip- Wes**

**Flora- Tiffany**

**Fauna- Monica**

**Merryweather- Albertine**

**Maleficent/Mal- Noah**

With a lot of protesting, Boze somehow ended up playing the roll of Aurora, much to her dismay. She wanted to be Maleficent but no, she was voted in as the princess. Wes had been the one to make sure she played Aurora because he wanted to be Prince Phillip and maybe get the chance to actually kiss her. Boze’s costume was a light pink long sleeved top, a darker pink skirt, a black corset type vest, and a plum colored jacket with black shoes. Boze opted not to wear a wig and just placed a golden hair piece in her own hair. Wes’ costume was a long sleeved black shirt, brown vest, black pants and boots, red jacket, and red hat. Monica, Albertine, and Tiffany were playing the three fairies. Tiffany’s costume as Flora was red skinny jeans, a red tank top with a floral print, a light red apron that had garden tools in it, and black sneakers. Monica’s costume as Fauna was dark green skinny jeans, a light green short sleeved button down, dark green jacket, and brown cowboy boots. Finally Albertine’s costume as Merryweather was sapphire skinny jeans, sapphire tank top, black sneakers, and a light blue apron. Noah ended up in the role of Maleficent and Noah was also the narrator. Noah’s costume was black jeans, a violet t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black boots, and he also wore a black wig and wore contacts.

——————————

_In the large rich town off the coast of Georgia, with blossoming trees and mansions as far as you could see, lived a bitter middle aged man. He was angry at his neighbourhood for ignoring him and he had plotted his revenge._

_Mal stood in his home watching Aurora through his telescope. He had poisoned her on her christening and ever since she had turned 16, she was no longer able to sleep at night. He watched her as she would lay awake in her bed. He hated that family, they treated him like he was nothing just because he wasn’t hierarchy. He was on the other end and suddenly he didn’t matter to anyone._

_Aurora was in the fenced backyard spinning around in the grass. Her pretty pink dress was flowing out as she spun and soon she fell down in the grass. She was quite lonely, she didn’t have any friends other than the ladies who worked for her parents, and she was already finished being home schooled. Aurora ended up falling asleep in the grass, which was where she was found by her parents. They thought she was unconscious and so they took her up to her room and laid her in her bed. Aurora didn’t know why she wasn’t able to sleep at night anymore but she always ended up falling asleep in the middle of the day._

*Scene Change*

_14 hours passed when a young man approached the mansion. He had heard word of the beautiful girl who had fallen into a coma and thought maybe he would be able to wake her up. He had read something about true loves kiss. Aurora’s parents allowed him into their home and he was led upstairs to her room where she still laid asleep in her bed._

“Oh you are so pretty, I hope this works.”

_The young man approached the bed and he kneeled down beside it. As he closed his eyes and went to kiss the beautiful girl, she suddenly woke up. Aurora brought her hand up and slapped the young man’s face._

“What the heck are you doing?!”

“I-I was just going to kiss you and wake you up!”

“Oh my god, this is the third time this month! I fall asleep in the afternoon and my parents think I’d dead!”

“Wait so you weren’t in a coma?”

“No, I was only sleeping. My parents fail to invite someone to my christening and they suddenly think I’ve been cursed or poisoned.”

“I am so sorry. I was just trying to help.”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault that my parents are clueless.”

“I better go…”

“Wait, please don’t leave. I’m sorry I slapped you. I’m so lonely, I have no friends my age because my parents are so protective over me. What’s your name anyways?”

“Oh I’m Phillip, what’s your name?”

“Call me Aurora.”

“So Aurora, why exactly do your parents think you’ve been poisoned?” Phillip asked as he sat down on the end of her bed.

“Well you know Mal? He lives just up the road from here.”

“You mean that lonely middle aged man whose wife died eighteen years ago?”

“Yeah that’s him. So apparently my parents invited everyone to my christening except for him and now they think he’s trying to kill me.They brought this on themselves!”

“She’s right, they did bring this on.”

_Aurora and Phillip both jumped at the female’s voice. They looked towards the door and saw the sister’s who worked for her parents, standing in the doorway._

“Phillip, meet the sisters as I call them. Flora is our gardener, she loves anything to do with nature.” Aurora smiled. “Then this is her older sister Fauna, she takes care of our horses and animals, she’s seriously like some kind of animal whisperer.” Aurora giggled. “And Merryweather is the oldest sister, she is our chef. You should taste her cherry pie, it’s my favourite.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Phillip smiled.

“He’s handsome.” Flora giggled.

“Do you like him Aurora?” Fauna smiled.

“He’s really cute, you should like him!” Merryweather grinned.

“Guys stop it.” Aurora spoke as she blushed. “I barely know him. This is Phillip.”

“Oh no, did your parents think you died again?” Flora frowned.

“Yeah they did. How can they not feel that I’m breathing when they bring me to my room?”

“They just worry about you Briar Rose.” Fauna said.

“I know but they need to stop holding me in this house because of the lonely old man up the street! I’m eighteen, I want to be free from this house and live my life!”

“Go with Phillip, go have some fun. We’ll keep your parents distracted.” Merryweather smiled. 

Aurora grinned as she grabbed Phillip by the hand and pulled him out of the room. "Thank you!"

*Scene Change*

_Aurora and Phillip got around her parents and they ran out the front door. The gate out front was locked again but that wasn’t stopping Aurora. She simply climbed over the gate and landed like a cat; perfectly on her feet. Phillip laughed and he attempted to do the same thing as Aurora but he stumbled on his landing and fell down into the grass. Aurora laughed at Phillip’s clumsiness and helped him up. They didn’t get very far from the mansion before they were approached by Mal. Aurora huffed and folded her arms across her chest while Phillip took a small step back and let the two have a conversation._

“You don’t scare me mister. You may freak out my parents but not me.”

“You are one tough little lady, seems my sleeping poison did work after all.”

“So you did poison me? What did I ever do to deserve that!?”

Mal couldn’t answer the young lady’s question. “Oh um, I don’t know.”

“Look, I’m sorry my parents didn’t invite you to my christening but that doesn’t mean you can hurt me. If I had been able to talk I would have invited you.”

Mal sighed. “They are not telling you the whole truth!”

“Well then explain the truth to Phillip and I. Explain why you poisoned a baby!”

“I did it because they took my wife from me! They have all the money they could ever want but they don’t help others. My wife was sick and she needed expensive medical treatment. I couldn’t afford it. I went to your parents for help and they turned me down. My wife died a year later.”

“Oh my god, I had no idea. Fuck my parents are selfish! I am so sorry your wife died like that. Um am I supposed to hug you now or something?”

“Why are you being so nice to me now that you know the truth? I’m evil and I poisoned you!”

“Evil? What do you think you are, a witch?” Aurora giggled. “You’re just sad and lonely, trust me, I know. My parents have never let me out of the house except to go in the backyard. I’m eighteen years old. Sure you poisoned me but I mean, I probably would want to hurt someone too if someone had the chance to save my loved one and they didn’t.”

“You do realize you’re going to go to jail if it’s actually proven that you poisoned her.” Phillip finally spoke.

“It’s where I belong. I’ll turn myself in and do the right thing. No go, run off and be free from your parents.”

_Aurora was surprised that the crazy man turned out to be just a man who wanted revenge for his wife. She grabbed onto Phillip’s hand and they ran off down the path. When they were a fair distance away, they fell down into the grass._

“I guess I should thank you.”

“Thank me for what?” Phillip asked.

“For saving me, in a way. My parents stupidity led you to me and now I’m free from them. I can do whatever I want!”

“Where will you go? You have nowhere to live now.”

“I’ll find somewhere, as long as I never have to live under that roof again!”

“Aurora, I know that you got upset earlier… but you’re so pretty and I’d really like to kiss yo”

_Phillip’s words were cut short when Aurora was the one to kiss him. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Aurora was pulling back._

“Take me somewhere far away. Let’s go on a crazy adventure and see where we end up.”


	6. Asian Red Riding Hood

**Cast:**

**Little Red/Nora: Mari**

**Wolf- Sohinki**

**Woodcutter/Wendy- Olivia**

**Grandma Jane- Courtney**

The group of four had made a lot of changes to little red riding hood and so Mari had asked to be Little Red. In her case she was calling her Asian Red and the named she picked was Nora. Her costume was a white tank top, black skinny jeans, brown boots, and a long red hooded jacket. Of course Sohinki was still playing the Wolf, that was really no surprise and his costume had been quite difficult to come across. A bunch of fake hair had been put on his face and hands while he would be wearing black jeans, black sneakers and a white long sleeved sweater with a black vest over top. Then Olivia was playing a female woodcutter and her costume had been the easiest. She was simply wearing a blue plaid shirt left unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath, tan colored jeans and brown boots. Courtney was the grandma and to begin with she’d be wearing a pink nightgown and slippers with her hair in curlers but then she’d be switching to a light red dress, a black jacket, and her hair left in curls. Sohinki was excited to also be playing the narrator. He had recorded all his narrator parts because it was too hard to read them off when at one point he’d be kissing Mari.

—————————-

_Deep in the darkness of the woods was a small wooden cabin surrounded by trees and wildlife. In that cabin lived a young man who had run away from home, due to everyone judging him from the way he looked._

_Now her friends and family called her Little Red because of the red jacket that she always wore. It was worn at the sleeves and there was a hole in the back but she refused to give it up. No one called her by her real name, except one very special person._

———————

_Little Red skipped through the woods with a basket of freshly cooked steaks, potato salad and a delicious blueberry pie. She had told her mother she was off to see her grandma, but that wasn’t the case. Little Red approached the small little cabin and knocked on the door._

“Wolf, it’s me. I’m here with dinner.”

_A second later the door of the cabin opened and Little Red placed her basket down before turning to look at her secret boyfriend. She didn’t understand why everyone was afraid of him. Sure he had a lot of hair all over his body but she was able to look past that. She quickly embraced him and picked up the basket once more._

“Come on, let's eat while the steaks are still warm.”

_Together Little Red and Wolf found a quiet place in the woods, not far from his cabin and they sat down on a checkered blanket to eat._

“What did you tell your mother this time, Nora?”

“I told her I was just going to see my grandma.”

“She still believes you?”

“Well yeah because I do still go and see my grandma, I just stop and spend time with you first.”

“I’m sorry that we have to hide our relationship, everyone who see me thinks I’m going to eat them. I’m not ready to face people yet.”

“Oh Wolf, it’s alright. I hate that people judge you and if you want to stay here in the woods then you can.”

_Meanwhile down at the other end of the woods, lived Nora’s grandmother, Jane. She had been patiently awaiting a visit from her granddaughter when she got an unexpected visitor from woodcutter Wendy._

“Hey sweetheart, what brings you by?”

“I came by with some firewood to keep you warm.”

“Oh thank you honey but you didn’t have to, you just brought some yesterday.”

“I know but I also wanted to see you. I missed you.”

“Well why don’t we go have a picnic my dear? I’ve just finished making dinner.” Jane smiled, kissing Wendy on the cheek.

“I would love that, let’s go.” 

_Together Wendy and Jane headed deep into the woods to find a quiet place to eat. Jane and Wendy had been dating without Jane’s daughter and granddaughter knowing. She was sixty-five and gay, she deserved happiness as well. The further that Jane and Wendy walked, the deeper into the woods they got._

“I know the perfect spot, it’s not much farther.” Wendy smiled. 

_Little Red and Wolf had just finished eating their dinner and gathered everything back up into the picnic basket._

“When do I get to see you again, Nora?” Wolf asked.

“I’m not sure, I’ll get away when I have the chance, I promise.”

_Little Red placed her hand on Wolf’s cheek and kissed him for just a moment. However, as soon as she went to pull away, Wolf put his arms around his small asian girlfriend and brought her into another kiss. Little Red didn’t stop it and instead allowed their kiss to deepen as their desire for each other grew. They had begun to make out, when a startling voice had Little Red pulling away and looking up._

_There stood her grandmother Jane. Little Red quickly stood up, very embarrassed that her grandmother had just caught her making out._

“Stay back young lady! I’ll make sure this wolf doesn’t harm you anymore!” Wendy spoke as she quickly pulled out her axe.

“Stop! Don’t hurt him!” Little Red gasped as she stood in front of Wolf. “He’s not an animal! He’s a human being and I love him!”

Wolf peeked out from behind Little Red. “Yeah, hi. I’m not a wolf. I am human, just really hairy.”

“Oh my goodness, sweetheart why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone?” Jane spoke, putting her hands on her hips.

“I’m sorry grandma, I was afraid you would tell my mother and that she would make me stop seeing him. He may look different but I do love him.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake. I would never tell your mother. She still doesn’t know I’m a lesbian and I’m her mother.” Jane laughed.

“Wait you’re a lesbian? Since when?” Little Red asked her grandma.

“Since your grandfather cheated on me and turned me off all men.” Jane said. “I’m sorry if Wendy here tried to kill your boyfriend my dear. Wendy my love, say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you. I thought you were a wolf at first but now I can see that you’re not. I’m Jane’s girlfriend and she has spoken so much about you Nora. You’re all she ever talks about.”

“Oh it’s alright, it wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to kill me.” Wolf shrugged. “I’m kind of used to it by now.”

“It’s great to meet you Wendy and just don’t do it again. I don’t want my boyfriend being killed.”

“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t, now that I know he’s human.” Wendy smiled.

“We were just about to have a picnic supper, would you two like to join us? We have plenty of food.” Jane smiled.

“We’d love to Grandma, but we just finished eating.” Little Red giggled. “And thank you for agreeing to not tell my mom about Wolf.”

“Dearie, if your mother ever does find out and doesn’t accept it, you two will be coming to live with me. She may be by daughter but she is just like her father, she doesn’t accept anything that’s different. Now come and give me a hug you two.” Jane smiled. 

_Little Red and Wolf both smiled as they embraced Jane in a hug._


	7. Trans Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to post the pic at the start of this chapter because it looks like Anthony and Ian (yes I did add the beard lol) but seriously if Ian and Anthony were cartooned into Prince Charming and Cinderella that is exactly what they would look like!

****

**Cast:**

**Cinderella/Ember- Ian**

**Prince Charming/Chris- Anthony**

**Lord Tremaine- Joven**

**Anastasia- Katherine**

**Drizella- Sabrina**

**Grand Duke- Laser**

**Fairy Godfather/Frank- Tanner**

**Fairy Godmother/Fiona- Chrysti-Ane**

The group was super anxious about performing a live play for their class, but they had the whole hour and a half. Without even volunteering, Ian ended up playing the roll of Cinderella or in his case it was Ember. To begin with, his costume consisted of a long sleeved blue top, black tank, brown jeans, a half white apron, and black sneakers. Later on he would be wearing blue pants and a matching button down, lighter blue blazer and sparkly silver shoes. Anthony would be the lovely Prince Charming and his costume consisted of a gold long sleeved button down, long white jacket, red pants, and some black shoes. Joven, Katherine, and Sabrina were playing the stepfather and step sisters. Joven would be dressed red velvet pants, a long sleeved lavender shirt with a red velvet jacket and black shoes.Kate would be wearing a pink dress with a purple cardigan and Sabrina would be wearing a green dress with a teal cardigan. Finally Laser was being the Grand Duke and his costume was dark blue pants, black shoes, red long sleeved button down, and light blue jacket. While Chrysti-Ane was being the Fairy Godmother and Tanner would be the Fairy Godfather and the Narrator. Chrysti and Tanner’s costumes were fairly similar. Chrysti was going to be dressed in a light blue dress, matching light blue hooded jacket, and white shoes with a pink ribbon in her hair while as Tanner was going to be wearing light blue pants, a matching light blue hooded coat, a pink short sleeved button down and white dress shoes.

———————————-

_The Chậteau just outside of Montreal was easy to spot amongst the rows of houses that stood on either side. Living in that building had been a beautiful young girl named Cindy, her mother, and her father. She had barely been ten when her father tragically passed away. After two long years, her mother remarried, giving Cindy a stepfather and two step-sisters around her age._

_Young Cindy always thought her life would be perfect. Her mom always believed in her and helped her through her transition into Ember when she was 12, but it wasn't long after that, that her mom died leaving Ember to live with his step-family._

_Nine long years had gone by and things were much different in the now poorly taken care of Chậteau. Many secrets were hidden behind those doors, secrets so bad that the only people who knew what went on inside, were the couple next door._

——————-

“Cinderella you didn’t wash the dishes yet! Young lady you do them right this instant!” Lord Tremaine yelled. “I asked you to do them an hour ago!”

“I’m sorry stepfather, I’ve been busy vacuuming and please call me Ember now,” the young man spoke, trying not to show his fear. 

_Lord Tremaine entered the living room and he grabbed onto Ember’s hair forcing his step-son to look at him . Ember winced but he refused to let out any cry of pain._

"Don’t you talk back to me young lady!”

“Don’t call me that! I may have been born a girl but that’s not who I am! My name is Ember and I’m a boy!”

“That’s it young lady, you are grounded and can not go to the Charming’s party tonight!”

_Ember pulled himself away and quickly ran up the stairs hiding inside his small attic bedroom. He missed his mother so much and sometimes wished that she was still alive to protect him. As Ember laid on his bed sobbing, his step-sisters walked right in without knocking first. He hated when they did that._

“Hey Cindy, too bad you can’t go to the party tonight. I'm going to catch Prince Charming’s eye.” Anastasia grinned.

“Oh no way, he’s going to like me!” Drizella argued. “I’m the oldest, I’m more mature than you and he’ll want someone mature.”

“Yeah but I’m younger, I haven’t got any wrinkles yet.” Anastasia laughed.

“Oh my god I do not have wrinkles! I’m only twenty-five!”

_Ember rolled his eyes to his two older step sisters. He picked up a pillow from under his head and tossed it at them, hitting Drizella in the face with it._

“I don’t care about no party! Just leave me alone!” 

_Anastasia and Drizella huffed as they left Ember’s room. The door closed behind them and Ember was back in peace. He actually had a deep crush on who everyone called Prince Charming and desired to meet him. If only he had a suit that he could wear to this party tonight._

*Scene Change*

_That evening while his stepfather and step sisters left for the party, Ember went out to the backyard and sat down in the grass. He began to sob quietly into his hands when voices startled him._

“Oh dear, why are you crying?”

“W-Who are you?” Ember gasped, looking up to find a middle aged man and middle aged women looking at him.

“Oh well I’m Frank from next door, and this is my wife Fiona.”

“I guess you could call us your Fairy Godparents.” Fiona smiled.

“My what?” Ember asked. 

_Frank laughed before he held out a beautiful baby blue suit with a blue shirt, and matching sparkly silver shoes. Ember gasped at the clothing, gently grabbing onto it._

“We thought maybe you might need it for the party tonight.” Fiona smiled.

“But how did you know?”

“I’m a tailor. I fix clothing while Fiona makes clothing. When I fixed your step sisters dresses I wondered why you didn’t have anything to wear tonight. Your mother and Fiona were friends before her passing.”

“We’re tried to come by and see you by Lord Tremaine has never let us.” Fiona frowned. “He’s threatened us many times.”

“Thank you so much! Wait I have something to wear but I have no way to get to the party.” Ember frowned.

“We will drive you there dear. Just go and get dressed or else you are going to be late.” Frank smiled. 

_Ember happily ran back inside and changed into the suit and shoes. He also used some of his sister’s hair products. When he came back outside, the young man's blues eyes were on display with his shaggy hair brushed out of his eyes._

“Come on honey, let’s get you to that ball.” 

*Scene Change*

_Ember arrived and he was suddenly very nervous. What if his step-family saw him there and punished him when they got home? Frank ushered him to the maid doors where he was quickly greeted by a middle aged man._

“Good evening sir, are you here for the party?”

“Y-Yes I am, is that alright?”

“Oh but of course! Everyone is invited young man. I’m Duke and I hope you have a wonderful time. If you need anything, you can talk to Mr. Charming or myself.”

_Ember nodded as he headed into the large mansion._

_Meanwhile inside the grand ballroom, the young Prince Charming glanced around, hoping someone would catch his eye. Suddenly he spotted blue eyes from across the room and made his way there. He stopped in front of Ember, taking his hand and bowing._

“Would you care to dance?”

“M-Me?” Ember stuttered. 

_Prince Charming chuckled as he led Ember over to the dance floor. The people around them were shocked to find the Prince dancing with a young man, while Anastasia, Drizella, and Lord Tremaine didn’t recognize Ember with his hair slicked back._

“I saw your eyes from across the room. They are so beautiful.”

Ember blushed. “No one has ever told me that. Thank you.”

“What’s your name, handsome?”

“Oh I’m Ember.”

“I’m Chris Charming. Everyone calls me Prince Charming, although I’m not sure why because I’m nowhere near a prince.”

“Why did you pick me to dance with when there are so many pretty girls here?”

“I like women they are beautiful, but you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen.”

Ember’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. “Even if I was born a girl?” He whispered.

“What?” Prince Charming questioned, not quite sure he heard Ember right.

“I’m sorry I have to go!” 

_Ember rushed out of the building in a panic. He looked around for Frank and Fiona but they were nowhere to be found at first. Ember raced down more of the steps but a hand in his wrist stopped him. Ember went to scream until he was spun around and saw it was Chris. Taking one last glance, Ember broke away and rushed away once more, accidentally dropping his cell phone at the bottom of the steps._

*Scene Change*

_It had been a couple days since the party and Chris was going around trying to find the young man who he had danced with the previous night. Only one person’s fingerprint would be able to unlock the cell phone but he also could never forget those beautiful blue eyes. As soon as he saw them, he’d know. He was finally arriving at Ember’s Chậteau._

“Hello sir, may Duke and I come in?”

_Lord Tremaine smirked as he allowed the young man and security guard into his home. He already knew what was going on and so he was going to try and make sure one of his daughters was picked._

“Anastasia! Drizella! Get down here girls!”

_The two young ladies rushed into the living room, finding their father with Prince Charming. They both squealed in happiness._

“Father what is going on?” Anastasia asked.

“The Prince Charming is trying to find who dropped their phone last night.”

“Oh it’s mine!” Anastasia grinned as she snatched the phone from Duke.

“No it’s mine!” Drizella said, grabbing the phone from her sister.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you ladies but I’m actually looking for a young man. He has bright blue eyes and light brown hair.” Chris said.

“Well I’m sorry but there is no one else here.” Lord Tremaine lied. “Only my daughters and I live here.”

“Chris, look.” Duke whispered, gesturing to where Ember was peeking into the living room watching them. 

_Chris turned his attention to the doorway and grinned when he caught sight of those beautiful blue eyes. Ember quickly took off, but Chris was right behind him. Duke held Lord Tremaine and his daughters back so that Chris would get some privacy with the young man. Ember had rushed outside and was sitting by the garden with his face in his hands. Ember jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he felt a presence next to him._

“I don’t care.”

“What?” Ember asked while keeping his head down.

“I don’t care what your birth gender is. You’re perfect and beautiful just the way you are now.” 

_Chris carefully placed his hand on Ember’s cheek, the blue eyed boy finally looking up and met beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Being drawn together since the first time they met, they leaned in at the same time, until their lips pressed together. After a moment of a slow and gentle kiss, they broke apart and Ember’s face was red._

“Will you protect me?”

“Protect you from what?”

“My family.” Ember choked out. “My father died and then my mother died. Since then my stepfather had been using me as his maid and my step sisters hate me. My neighbours have known this whole time but my stepfather has threatened them not to say a word. They destroyed my life and my family home.”

Chris frowned and pressed a kiss onto Ember’s cheek. “Not anymore, they will no longer have control over you… wait how old are you?”

“Do you promise me? Also I’m 21.”

“I’m not letting them do that anymore. You’re an adult and I’m 23 so I am too. I’m going to get them charged and then I will move in here with you so we can fix up your family’s Château. You will be treated with love and respect with me, nothing less than that.”

_Ember began to sob once more, being brought into Chris’ embrace. This time instead of being sad tears they were tears of joy and happiness._

“I have to remember to thank Frank and Fiona.”

“Who?”

“My neighbours, they made that suit for me and brought me to your party. Fiona was friends with my mother before she died.”

“Oh well that was kind of them and I’ll help you thank them. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t have met my true love.” Chris smiled.

——————-

Anthony stood up first and he grabbed onto Ian’s hand as he helped him up. After the two had stood up, Ian reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small black box, before getting down on one knee. The look on Anthony’s face was one of pure shock as he looked down at his best friend and boyfriend. 

“I wanted to end our play on a good note.” Ian began. “You’ve been my best friend since first grade and over the years we’ve shared so many laughs, tears, and smiles. My best and favourite memories have been with you. We’ve both gone through countless heartbreaks but we were always there for each other with love and support. You annoy me to death constantly but I love it. I always have. Although it has only been almost a year since we began dating, I’d like to say that we’ve been together for 12 years. I know that I never want to let you go because I will die without you by my side. You’re my past, you’re my present, and I sure as hell hope that you’ll be my future because I want to spend the rest of my life with you Anthony. Will you marry me?” 

Anthony had tears running down his face at this point and he nodded his head quickly. He placed his hands on Ian’s cheeks, leaning down, and kissing him sweetly. Ian finally stood back up and placed the silver ring on Anthony’s finger. 

“I love you so much you dork.” Anthony laughed, giving Ian another kiss.

“I love you too.” Ian smiled.


	8. Christmas Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads to Colorado for a skiing trip over their Christmas Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be lots of Wes and Boze in the beginning of this chapter :)

Finally they had the holidays off and everyone was excited to be spending some time together. They had all gone home and celebrated with their families and it was currently Boxing Day. They had planned a two week skiing trip and were finally in Colorado, having brought Tiffany, Kate, Sabrina, Chrysti-Ane, Monica, Albertine, and Kimmy along as the have become quite good friends with the seven girls.

Anthony had been the one who booked hotel rooms at the hotel right across from the ski slope. Which meant that they were sharing rooms. Of course Anthony put himself with Ian and everyone was happy about that because none of them wanted to have to be in the same room as horny Ianthony. Shaymien, Courtivia, and Marhinki were also all sharing rooms. Joven and Lasercorn were sharing, Sabrina and Kate had been paired up. Noah and Keith were sharing as were Monica and Albertine. Then Tiffany was sharing with both Kimmy and Chrysti-Ane, Flitz and Tanner were sharing, and finally Wes was sharing a room with Boze. Anthony had done that one on purpose because he knew Wes had a massive crush on Boze.

After everyone had found their rooms and got settled in, they all met up in the hotel lobby. They were planning to hit the ski slopes right away before they headed for lunch around 1.

“Guys, I’m a little scared. I’ve never skied before.” Boze frowned.

“Don’t worry Boze, if Ian can ski then so can you.” Anthony smiled.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” Ian frowned at his fiance.

"Ian babe I love you but you’re as clumsy as a baby deer on ice.”

Ian pouted. “That’s not my fault!” He whined.

“I know baby but it’s cute, don’t worry.” Anthony smiled. 

“Anyways Boze, we’re not doing anything difficult, we’re doing the easiest slope because a lot of us have only skied once or twice before. You’ll be safe with all of us.” Wes smiled. 

Everyone hit the easiest slope and broke off into groups. Wes and Boze were in a group with Joven, Laser, Kate, and Sabrina.

“Wes I’m really scared, I don’t want to get hurt.” Boze frowned.

“Well just stay beside me and I promise that I’ll catch you if you fall.” Wes smiled.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Boze smiled as she stayed next to Wes as they began to ski down the hill slowly. The other four were up ahead talking away.

“See it’s not so scary.”

“You know what, it’s actually not. This is kind of fun.”

Boze suddenly squealed when she began to lose control but Wes quickly grabbed her by the waist and kept her from falling over. However, as soon as he had them both steady, he stripped and stumbled back, taking Boze with him. Wes landed on his back in the snow, Boze now on top of him. Wes’ cheeks were turning red and it wasn’t caused by the chilly winter air.

“I’m so sorry Boze.”

“It’s alright, that was actually kind of fun.”

“So you mean you’re not mad at me?”

“Nah, how could I ever be mad at someone so cute?”

“Y-You think I’m cute?”

“You’re adorable Wes.”

They both leaned in at the same time and kissed. Their kiss was cut short when Laser and Sabrina came back to make sure they were alright.

“Yeah they’re definitely alright.”

“You tell anyone Lasercorn, and you’re dead.” Boze threatened. “I don’t want anyone else to know yet.”

“Woah chill, I’m not going to say anything.”

“I’ll make sure he keeps quiet.” Sabrina giggled. “But you two make a really cute couple,” she smiled. “Come on David let’s go, they’ll catch up.”

*Time Skip*

Everyone met up in the hotel lobby around 12:30. Good thing there was a restaurant not far from the hotel and ski slopes. Once they made sure everyone was there, they walked the block and a half to the little restaurant.

“Hi, would we be able to push a few tables together? There’s 23 of us.” Anthony said to a waitress.

“Oh sure, we don’t mind. You can push those four tables over there together and if you need more chairs, I’ll bring some out.”

“Thank you very much.”

“No problem. Once all of you are settled I’ll bring you out some menus.”

The group pushed the four tables together and used the eight chairs from two of the tables and only seven from another. They fought a little over where to sit before everyone was finally settled with their coats and mittens off. They discussed what they all wanted to drink just as the waitress headed over.

“Hello again, I’m Jackie and I’ll be your server today. To start out, is there anything that I can get you guys to drink?”

“Yes we’ll all take some hot cocoa if you have some.” Tanner smiled.

“We do indeed. I’ll go and get those for you all.” Jackie smiled, handing them a pile of menus to look at.

The menu consisted of different breakfast meals, lunch dishes, and dinner meals. It wasn’t long after they had all received their drinks, that they had all finally decided on what they wanted to eat. Within half an hour, everyone had got their food.

“Wow this food is really good. I’m so glad we came here.” Kate smiled.

“I agree, I’m quite picky with food but this is amazing.” Joven grinned.

“So what are we going to do after this?” Noah asked.

“How about we just find a place to play in the snow? We can do all kinds of things and we may as well make the most of the snow before we go back to California.” Shayne smiled.

“Yes we can build snowmen!” Mari smiled.

“That sounds like fun!” Sohinki said.

“Meanwhile I’m going to be throwing snowballs at Joven.” Anthony laughed.

“Dude, please don’t.” Joven sighed.

“What? Don’t be a fun killer. It’s called a snowball fight, you’re supposed to throw snowballs back at me.”

“I know what it’s called.” Joven rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’d rather build a snowman with the girls.”

"Whatever you say but don’t get mad if your ass is getting pelted with snowballs.”

After lunch they each paid for what they ordered and gave Jackie a good tip. They walked a little ways from the restaurant and found a park which was just what they were looking for. The girls ran into the middle of the park and began rolling balls of snow for their snowman.

“Come on Liv, I need your help to roll this now. It’s getting too heavy for me.” Courtney giggled.

“I’m coming Court.” Olivia smiled.

Olivia and Courtney got the base for their snowman while Monica and Albertine lifted on the next part. Finally Tiffany added the head while Kate and Sabrina were beginning to make the base for a second snowman, with Kimmy and Boze making the second part and Mari helping Chrysti with the head. Once both snowmen were built, Courtney found some small pebbles and began placing them on the snowmen as eyes and mouths. Kimmy found thin sticks and poked them in as arms.

“Dang it we have no noses. What would we use instead of carrots?” Kate asked.

“How about icicles? I mean they are pointy like carrots.” Albertine said.

“Let’s give it a try. Let’s look for icicles.” Monica smiled.

With that, the girls split up and began searching for big enough icicles that they could use. Suddenly Mari doubled over and began throwing up in the snow. Boze rushed to her side and patted her back.

“You okay girl?”

“I don’t feel very good.”

“You’ve been like this all month. Wait is there a chance you’re pregnant?”

“I am late for my period…”

“I’ll get you a pregnancy test and if it’s positive, I guess it means baby Marhinki.”

Mari nodded. “Thank Boze… shut up,” she blushed.

——————-

Meanwhile the boys were splitting themselves into two different teams:

Anthony, Ian, Laser, Noah, Keith, and Sohinki

Versus

Shayne, Damien, Joven, Tanner, Wes, and Flitz

“Alright now anything counts, including a face shot. If you’re hit three times, you are out.” Anthony said. “Last team with people left, wins.”

After the rules were stated, they all began rolling up snowballs and the snowball fight officially began. Anthony immediately began tossing snowballs and managed to get Joven in the chest almost instantly.

“Ha take that Joven.” Anthony laughed.

Joven rolled his eyes and tossed a snowball back at Anthony only for Anthony to duck and the snowball hit Sohinki instead. Joven was pretty happy to have hit someone on the other team. Damien and Shayne were sticking together and they snuck up behind Keith and Noah, each hitting one of them with a snowball. Only a few seconds later, Ian was hitting Damien and Shayne.

After a while, everyone had been hit twice and so now each person who got hit would officially be out.Joven was taken down first by Laser only for Wes to sneak up and get Keith. Ian and Anthony were now hiding behind a tree and Ian managed to get Flitz out, just barely hitting him. Shayne was the next one hit, Noah being the one who got him, but Damien got revenge and got Noah out soon after. This left Anthony Ian and Sohini on their team, with Tanner, Damien, and Wes for the other. Anthony finally ran out from behind the tree and got Wes out, hitting him square in the face. Anthony ducked behind a park bench and Tanner missed him but Damien got out Sohinki. Damien and Tanner hid together while Ian and Anthony were remaining in their hiding spots. Finally Tanner got Anthony out, hitting him in the leg but he wasn’t watching and Ian got Tanner in the back. This left Ian and Damien as the last two standing.

“Come on Ian you got this!” Anthony cheered him on.

“Just stay hidden Damien! Ian will come out eventually.” Joven said.

“Jokes on you, I already came out last year.” Ian said sassily as he ducked back behind his tree.

Damien was attempting to sneak up on Ian but Ian heard him and they tossed snowballs at each other at the same time. Somehow they were hit at the same time, making it so both teams won.

*Time Skip*

Once it began getting late, everyone began heading to their separate rooms so they could get some rest for tomorrow. Courtney and Olivia were the last ones left in the lobby and Olivia was getting tired, but she didn’t want to move off Courtney’s lap.

“Hey Court?” Olivia mumbled.

“Yes Liv Liv?”

“Will you and I ever get married?”

“One day Liv. We’ll get married one day.”

“Will we have kids too? I love kids.” Olivia said sleepily.

Courtney smiled. “Of course baby, we’ll have as many kids as you want.”

“Yay, I love you Court. Carry me to our room now please.”

“I love you too Liv.” Courtney smiled and carried Olivia back to their room.

Meanwhile Mari took the pregnancy test as soon as she and Sohinki were back in their room. She waited for the two minutes and when she saw the little plus sign she dropped the test. Sohinki came into the bathroom when he heard something hit the floor. 

“Are you okay?”

“Matt,” she began. “I’m pregnant.”

With that, Sohinki passed out from shock. 


	9. A Special Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sohinki has something big planned for his and Mari's anniversary

Their first year of university was already getting close to coming to an end. Gosh it had gone by fast. Not everything had been easy for them, but they all knew it was worth it. It was the middle of March and today was the day that Sohinki was planning to propose to Mari. It was their two year anniversary and he knew she was going to be so surprised. All of their friends were in on the plan. While he and the boys were getting things set up in the De Neve Square Park, the girls were keeping Mari busy for the morning. 

“Why are you dragging me out to breakfast?” Mari laughed, placing her hands on her growing baby bump; she was 4 months along.

“Because we can! It’s Saturday!” Monica smiled.

“Plus, it’s been so long since us girls just hung out with no boys.” Courtney giggled. 

Mari simply nodded and followed them into IHop. Sohinki had been gone when she woke up and so she was getting worried that maybe he had forgotten their anniversary. She’d be pretty pissed if he did but she knew she’d forgive him quickly. 

“If we have time after this we are going to go and get manicures.” Kimmy grinned.

“Why?” Mari asked.

“Girl, because we can! Duh!” Boze laughed. 

After breakfast the girls took Mari to a salon and made sure she went first so she could have her nails all looking pretty. It took a while and around 11:45, they put a blindfold on Mari and began taking her down to the local park.

———————-

At the park, Sohinki and the boys were all gathered around Sohinki’s car. 

“Okay Anthony, Ian, I need you guys to help Joven and Laser with the tablecloths. Spread them out in the grass like I explained to you yesterday. In straight lines and pin the corners down so they won’t roll up” Sohinki started.

“Got it, we’ll do our best to get them to stay like that.” Anthony said.

“We will, it will be hard but this is for Sohinki and Mari.” Ian smiled.

“Thanks guys.” Sohinki smiled. “Now Shayne, Damen, Tanner, Wes, Noah, Keith, Flitz, you will all be helping me. I gave you all envelopes which are filled with pictures of Mari and I. I need them placed out how I showed you. They need to spell out that exact message or it will be weird when she reads it. Mari will be here around noon with the girls and so we have about three hours to get this done.”

“Alright let’s do this!” Wes smled. 

The boys all got to work quickly. Ian, Anthony, Laser, and Joven were easily spreading out the white tablecloths in the grass, making sure they were nice and smooth before pinning the corners into the grass. As they did that, the others began placing photos down, keeping them held down with strong glue and double sided tape. Luckily there was no wind today and so it was perfect for this. They had barely just finished when Olivia texted Sohinki that they were there with Mari. While Sohinki hid, the boys went and met with the girls by Olivia’s car. 

“Guys where are you taking me?” Mari grumbled as she stepped out of Olivia’s car blindfolded.

“For a surprise.” Olivia smiled.

“Yeah Mari, it’s a surprise.” Joven smiled.

“Joven? Are all the boys here?” Mari asked.

“We sure are Mari. Just keep your blindfold on and we’ll lead you to where you need to go.” Anthony said.

“If I fall on my face Padilla, I’m kicking you in the nuts.” Mari laughed.

“Relax Mari, we’re not going to let you fall.” Anthony laughed. 

Everyone led Mari into the park and they stopped her right in front of what the boys had set up. Courtney untied Mari’s blindfold and Mari glanced around, giving each of her friends a strange look. Finally she noticed what was in front of her. The photos on the tablecloths spelled out a phrase which Mari began to read. 

_Mari two years with you has been incredible. I love you and hope we have many more years of great memories._

Mari was beginning to cry as she got to the end of the phrase and found a small white paper. She picked it up and read what it said:

Mari cried harder as she turned around and Sohinki was down on one knee. He took the ring off the paper and grabbed her hands. 

“You dork, of course I’ll marry you.” 

Sohinki smiled and he placed the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her. Kimmy had been filming the entire thing while Chrysti-Ane got lots of adorable photos of the two. Mari turned to face their friends and smiled. 

“I can’t believe that you were all in on this,” she laughed. “And here I thought that Sohinki forgot our anniversary.”

“I could never forget.” Sohinki smiled, kissing her on the cheek. 

The girls were now gathered around Mari as they all wanted to see her ring up close. Sohinki had done well picking out one that Mari would like. 

“Congrats man, another engagement.” Laser smiled.

“Thanks to all of you. I couldn’t have done this without your help.”

“Now when are you two getting engaged?” Ian teased Damien and Shayne.

“Technically we already are, just with promise rings instead.” Shayne smiled.

Sohinki hugged each of the boys before walking over to Mari and hugged her.

*Time Skip*

After Sohinki’s proposal, everyone had finally gone their separate ways to let the happy couple celebrate. Ian and Anthony were holding hands as they walked with Damien and Shayne who were also holding hands. It was only a 26 minute walk back to UCLA and so they thought they’d just walk back and get some fresh air since it was a beautiful spring afternoon. 

“You guys want to come back to our dorm and play some video games?” Damien asked.

“Um, sure, that would be awesome. It’s Saturday after all and the only homework we have is to be ready for our skits on Monday.” Ian said.

“Yeah it’s going to be pretty fun. I love our drama class the best, I mean I love the theatre class too but in drama we can be whoever we want to be. We can play whatever or whoever. In theatre we have to be a character from a play.” Shayne said.

“Yeah it is way more fun to make your own characters and scenes up because you get to be so creative.” Anthony smiled. 

The two couples approached a crosswalk and checked both ways before they began crossing the street. Suddenly a loud honk of a horn caught their attention. 

“Get out of the streets, fags! Move it!” A man in his car yelled at them. 

All four boys stopped in the middle of the street and the name calling did nothing to faze any of them. It’s not like it bothered them, they knew who they were and not everyone would accept that. 

“Excuse me but this is a crosswalk.” Damien said. “We’re just minding our own business.”

“Oh and don’t call us that just because you’re mad that we can actually get some.” Anthony spoke. 

The man in his car growled and Anthony and Damien barely had time to register what was going on when the man stepped on the gas. On instinct, Ian and Shayne pushed their fiance and boyfriend out of the way of the speeding car. 


	10. Heartbreaking Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne and Ian save their boyfriend and fiance, in return they suffer the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case I am putting another TRIGGER WARNING on this chapter, as there is lots of sensitive subjects and stuff in this chapter and I wanted ya'll to be warned ahead of time.

"Get out of the streets, fags! Move it!” A man in his car yelled at them. 

All four boys stopped in the middle of the street and the name calling did nothing to faze any of them. It’s not like it bothered them, they knew who they were and not everyone would accept that. 

“Excuse me but this is a crosswalk.” Damien said. “We’re just minding our own business.”  
“Oh and don’t call us that just because you’re mad that we can actually get some.” Anthony spoke. 

The man in his car growled and Anthony and Damien barely had time to register what was going on when the man stepped on the gas. On instinct, Ian and Shayne pushed their fiance and boyfriend out of the way of the speeding car. Before they could move themselves, the car struck them head on. Shayne and Ian rolled off the hood of the car and landed on the road. The man quickly drove away causing it to become a hit and run, but not before a middle aged lady saw the incident and got the man’s license plate. Vehicles began to stop as Shayne and Ian laid in the road not moving. 

Damien and Anthony had stumbled back from the pushes and by the time they had regained their balance, it was too late for them to do anything. 

“IAN! SHAYNE!” Anthony and Damien screamed, tears flooding their eyes. 

They dropped to their knees at their sides as the middle aged lady ran over. She got down next to them and pulled out her phone. 

“I’m a nurse, I’ll do what I can to help. My name is Holly. Start by checking for a pulse, do it.”

Damien and Anthony did as told and began checking for a pulse. Holly was quick to dial 9-1-1, placing her phone on speaker and sitting it down on the road.

_"Hello 9-1-1, what’s your emergency?"_

“Hi, my name is Holly and I’m calling to report an accident. Four young men were on a crosswalk when a man in a red Ford hit two of them and drove off.”

_"Alright ma’am can you tell us where you are?"_

“On the corner of Hilgard Avenue and Strathmore Drive.”

_"Where are the other two men now?"_

“They are here with me, attending to the wounded.”

_"Alright tell them to stay calm because help is on it’s way. Are they breathing and are they conscious?"_

Holly looked at Anthony and Damien to confirm and the two boys simply nodded their heads. 

“Yes they are both breathing but they seem to be conscious as or now. They are moving but not responding. I’m a nurse, I’ll do what I can until the ambulance gets here.”

_"They shouldn’t be too much longer as the hospital is very close to where you are. Start checking for head injuries now. "_

Anthony and Damien looked for other injuries through their tearful eyes. There was some blood on the road by Ian and Shayne’s heads but it wasn’t anything major. The 9-1-1 operator hung up once sirens were heard in the distance.

“Did either of you find any injuries?” Holly asked.

“He has some bruising on his stomach, I think he broke some ribs. I also think his right arm is broken.” Damien said softly, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“There’s some blood on his head but it doesn’t seem to be very bad.”

“Same here, Ian has bruising on his stomach with some blood on his head but it’s not a lot. His right leg seems to be injured” Anthony mumbled.

“Your boyfriends will be alright and that man will be caught.”

“Why did he hurt them? Just because we’re gay couples.” Damien sobbed.

Holly frowned and put her hands on the boys' shoulders. “My oldest son is gay and my husband divorced me because I accepted our son and his boyfriend. Some people still just don’t accept it and never will. Right now we need to focus on making sure they keep breathing, if they lose their pulse, bad things can happen.”

Less than a minute later, the ambulance had shown up along with a police car. As they loaded Ian and Shayne up, the police officer walked over to Anthony and Damien. 

“Excuse me, I’m officer James can you explain what happened here?” She asked.

“My fiance Ian and I were just crossing the crosswalk with Damien and his boyfriend Shayne when a man yelled at us from his car. He called us fags and told us to get out of the road. Shayne and Ian shoved Damien and I out of the way and they got hit.”

“Alright thank you. I hope they’ll be alright. You can go in the ambulance with them and I promise you I will throw his ass in jail for what he did.”

Damien and Anthony climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat down next to each other. Just seeing Ian and Shayne this way was breaking both their hearts. While Anthony was still crying like crazy, it was pretty silent but Damien was full on sobbing quite loudly. Anthony put his arm around Damien and gave his friend a hug. 

“They’ll be okay Dames.”

Just as Anthony said those words, the paramedics began yelling things to each other. 

“We can’t find a pulse!” 

The paramedics did what they could for Shayne and Ian, managing to get their hearts beating again. Damien and Anthony were sobbing into each other’s shoulders now. The two boys looked down at the silver rings on their fingers before reaching and taking Shayne and Ian’s hands.

“You have to be alright Shayne. I can’t live without you.” Damien whispered. “Please Shayne, please stay with me. I need you.” 

“Ian you idiot, please don’t leave me.” Anthony said quietly. “We’re supposed to be getting married in three months. I can’t have a wedding without my groom.”

The ambulance pulled up to the UCLA Medical Center minutes later and the paramedics got Shayne and Ian inside. Damien and Anthony climbed out and walked into the hospital. They sat in the waiting room for what felt like ever when finally a doctor walked over to them about three and a half hours later. 

“I’m looking for the two that came in with Shayne Topp and Ian Hecox?”

“That’s us. I’m Ian’s fiance Anthony Padilla and this is Shayne’s boyfriend Damien Haas.”

“I’m doctor Andrews and if you just follow me I will discuss what's going on.”

Anthony and Damien followed the doctor into an empty room and they sat down while she closed the door. They both knew it couldn’t be good if they had to be brought into another room. 

“Both Ian and Shayne have suffered from multiple injuries. Shayne broke five ribs and his right arm was crushed. Ian broke three ribs and suffered a fractured knee. They are both suffering from concussions and small brain bleeds, most likely caused by when they hit their heads on the road and while the surgery went well for both of them, they have slipped into a coma.”

Anthony had tears running down his face as he nodded. “A-Anything else?”

“Well we did multiple x-rays and it seems as if both boys suffered some spinal damage in the accident.”

“W-What does that mean?” Damien choked out.

“We’ll know more once they wake up but for now, I can say that they may never walk again. I’m very sorry. We will keep them monitored until they wake up,” she explained. 

Damien broke down in tears again as he hugged Anthony who had tears rushing down his face. 

“H-How long will they be in here for?” Anthony asked.

“We don’t know. They could wake up as soon as tonight but it could be days before they wake up. We will keep you updated on their conditions and if anything changes, a nurse will come and speak with you.”

“Can we see them?” Anthony asked.

“Of course. Ian is in room 116 and Shayne is in room 123.”

———————-

Damien headed straight for Shayne’s room, not even thinking to call Shayne’s parents or their friends. In fact he wasn’t thinking about anything other than seeing Shayne. Once he got to the room, he hesitated before stepping inside and his heart broke when he saw his boyfriend. Shayne was hooked up to machines with an IV in his arm and a breathing tube down his throat. His face was showing bruises and scrapes now and his right arm was in a sling. His already red and puffy eyes filled with tears again as he walked over to Shayne’s beside. He gripped onto his hand and closed his eyes, just letting the wetness run down his cheeks. 

“You saved me and got yourself hurt. You’re always playing hero Shayne, but you need to stop. You almost got yourself killed today and my heart is breaking, seeing you like this. You have to wake up for me baby boi. We have our whole lives planned out and I can’t do it without you by my side. No matter what happens, we will get through this but only if you open your eyes. I love you so much Shayne. Please wake up.” 

Damien laid his head down carefully on Shayne’s chest as he sobbed harder. How was he supposed to live his life if he didn’t have his best friend and boyfriend by his side?

————————

Anthony ran to Ian’s, anxious to see him. Now he hadn’t have as bad of anxiety since he went vegan but right now, he felt like he was having the worst panic attack of his life. He took plenty of deep breaths and grabbed onto the door of Ian’s room. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself before his brown eyes opened and focused on his fiance. Seeing Ian lying in the hospital bed hooked up to a machine and IV with bruises forming on his pale skin and his hair a complete mess. He didn’t like this, it was supposed to be him that had gotten hit. He walked over to Ian’s bedside and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He grabbed Ian’s hand and tears began to hit the bed and their hands. 

“Oh Ian. God you’re an idiot. You shouldn’t have pushed me out of the way because now you’re lying here in this bed and it’s all my fault. You shouldn’t be here Ian. A lot is happening right now and I don’t know how I can handle it. I need you to open those beautiful blue eyes for me. No matter what happens from this point, we’ll get through it but only together. I can’t do this without you. Please wake up Ian, I love you so much.”

Anthony pressed a kiss to Ian’s forehead, his tears landing on Ian’s face. He didn’t even want to think about his life without Ian in it, as every memory he had, Ian was in it.


	11. Waiting Patiently

Two weeks had gone by since Ian and Shayne had been hit. There had been no improvements at all, while Anthony and Damien were barely leaving their sides.

Damien was half laying on Shayne’s bed with his arm draped over his smaller boyfriend. He kept praying that Shayne would wake up but so far nothing had changed. Tears were soaking through the thin hospital gown that was on Shayne, but Damien couldn’t stop. Every time he looked at Shayne all broke, more tears fell. He slowly sat up when he heard footsteps approaching the room,only to see Courtney, Olivia, Noah, Tiffany, Tanner, Chrysti-Ane, Keith, and Boze. 

“Hey.” Olivia said softly. “We came to see how you were doing,” she frowned when she saw how red his eyes were. “The others went to see Anthony and Ian.”

“Oh Damien, come here.” Boze spoke, walking over and giving her friend a tight hug. 

Damien just broke down and sobbed into Boze’s shoulder, as she rubbed his back in a gentle soothing motion. 

“We’ve been really worried, you haven’t been at school.” Noah said.

“I can’t come. I-I don’t want to leave my baby boi here all alone.” Damein continued to sob against Boze. “I-I need to be here.”

“Damien, I know you are scared. We are all scared but we know Shayne is going to pull through and be alright. He and Ian are both strong and they’re fighters.” Noah spoke.

“I-I just can’t s-stop thinking t-that what if he never wakes up?” Damien frowned, slowly lifting his head up. 

Tanner, Noah and Keith knelt down in front of Damien and hugged him while the girls gathered around him and joined in on the hug. 

“You can’t think about all the what if’s. If you keep doing that, they’ll haunt you. I know you’re having a rough time and your depression is bad again, we do not want to see you like this Damien.” Tanner spoke. “We are here to help in every way that we can.”

“I’m trying not to Tanner but every time I look at Shayne lying all broken in this hospital bed… I just start crying. I can’t live without him. I’m sorry if I’m pushing you all away lately, but you have no idea how bad it hurt to have to call Shayne’s parents and tell them what happened. It’s my fault their son is hurt.” Damien frowned.

“And you won’t have to man. It’s not about if Shayne wakes up, it’s about when he wakes up because he is going to wake up and see you here by his bedside.” Keith said. “Don’t you dare blame yourself either. His parents are not upset with you Damien. Shayne is protective and he would take a bullet or anything else for you Damien. That’s what people call true love.”

“I just want my baby back.” Damien began to sob harder once more. “I miss hearing his voice and his laugh and I can’t sleep because everytime I do I have a nightmare where he never wakes up. Then I wake up sobbing so hard that I have a panic attack because Shayne isn’t awake to calm me down!”

“Oh Damien I know this is so hard on you but you need to come home and shower, eat, and rest.” Courtney said. “Olivia and I will take you back to your dorm and stay in bed with you, in case you have the nightmare again. Like Tanner said, we want to help.”

Damien shook his head and grabbed onto Shayne’s hand. “N-no! I’m not leaving him! I need to be here when he wakes up!”

“Noah, Tiff, Tanner, Chrysti, Keith and I will stay here with Shayne for a few hours Damien. If he even moves we will call you instantly. I promise.” Boze said. 

It took a lot of fighting for them to get Damien to leave but finally Courtney and Olivia had him back at the dorms. Damien took a long shower for the first time all week and then he put on some clean jeans and Shayne’s favourite hoodie because it smelled like him. He put the hood up, hugging his arms around himself as he walked out of Shayne’s bedroom and found the girls in the kitchen. They had made him some vegetable soup and Damien slowly ate the food. It soothed the sore throat that he had from crying so much until he was coughing. As soon as he had finished, Courtney and Olivia began to pull him to his bedroom but he stopped them and tugged them into Shayne’s bedroom instead. 

“We always sleep in here… We’ve slept here since September...”

“Alright let’s lay here.” Courtney nodded. 

Damien laid down in between the two girls on the bed and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head into the pillows. Almost instantly Damien was fast asleep. Olivia and Courtney stayed awake and kept a watch over him. 

“I hate seeing Anthony and Damien so broken. I know they caught the creep who did this, but that’s not going to wake Ian and Shayne wake up.” Courtney frowned.

“I know me too Court. They’re family to us all and we’ve all been crying over these last two weeks. It hasn’t been the same without the four of them at school. I’m worried about Anthony and Damien, I don’t want them to fall too deep into a depression.”

“That’s why we need to be here for them. Do what we can and get them back to school.”

It had only been about a half hour since Damien had fallen asleep when he began to move around. Courtney and Olivia stayed close to their friend as he began to mumble in his sleep. 

“Shayne! No please don’t leave me!” Damien cried out, rolling onto his back as tears streamed down his face. “Shayne! Come on baby boi wake up, please. NO!” Damien woke up in a panic and brought his knees up to his chest as he began to sob so hard that he began to shake and hyperventilate.

“Breathe Damien, we’re right here. Take some deep breaths.” Olivia spoke, hugging him.

Courtney hugged Damien as well and stroked his hair to calm him. “Let it out Damien. It’s going to be alright.”

“S-Shayne… so much blood…” Damien whispered, now beginning to hiccup as he leaned into Courtney. “I don’t want to sleep anymore...I need to see Shayne. Please take me back.”

“Damien, do you think you’ll be able to sleep if the nurses let you lay next to Shayne?” Olivia asked.

“Possibly…”

“Let’s get you back there then.”

Courtney and Olivia took Damien back to the hospital and talked to the nurses. One came and helped move Shayne over a little on the bed so there was enough room for Damien. As soon as he had the chance, Damien was laying next to Shayne with his arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend. After taking Shayne’s hand and lacing their fingers together, Damien was sleeping against his boyfriend’s chest. 

“He’s having a lot of panic attacks lately. Call one of us if he wake up like that.” Tanner said to the nurse.

“You’re Tanner right? I’ll keep a watch on them and give you a call right away if anything happens.”

“Yes I'm Tanner and thank you.”

\-----------------------------

Anthony was currently at Ian’s bedside, holding his hand tightly, hoping and praying for him to move or squeeze his hand. Still there was nothing. He laid his head down on the bed next to Ian’s arm, just as a soft female voice started him. 

"Anthony?”

Anthony slowly lifted up his head and saw Mari, Sohinki, Joven, Kate, Laser, Brina, Wes, Kimmy, and Flitz. He gestured for them to come in before wiping his eyes. His friends could see that he had been crying once again because his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. 

“Hey buddy, we’re worried about you. You haven’t been at school all week.” Wes spoke, lying his hand gently on Anthony’s shoulder.

“I-I didn’t want to leave… I can’t leave my baby.” Anthony whispered, tears filling up his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

Joven frowned before pulling up a chair and sitting next to Anthony. “I know you’re scared, we are too. Ian is strong, he’ll pull through this.”

“But what happens if he doesn’t? What happens if he dies and leaves me? I-I…” Anthony began to sob. 

Mari, Sohinki, Kate, Laser, Brina, Kimmy, Wes, and Flitz gathered around with Joven and they group hugged Anthony. They all hated seeing two of their friends so heartbroken.

“You can’t think like that Anthony. Yes this is all very scary but I know Ian will pull through. It will take time but you need to believe that he’ll wake up.” Mari spoke softly.

“I’m trying to Mari but the love of my life and my best friend is lying in a hospital bed in a coma because of me.” Anthony choked out. “It should be me in that bed, not my beautiful baby.”

“Oh Anthony, this is not your fault. Ian always puts others before himself and we all know that he would always save your life over his own. He’d never let anything happen to you.” Brina said.

“But I’m supposed to protect him too Sabrina! I’m supposed to keep him safe and I couldn’t even do that! We just got engaged and we’re getting married in two and a half months…”

“You stop blaming yourself! Ian would slap you right now if he could, because he would hate that you’re blaming yourself for what happened.” Mari spoke. “Now I am almost five months pregnant, my back is killing me and my feet hurt. So you listen to me Padilla. You are going back to your dorm with the Joven, Laser, and Wes so you can shower and change. You smell like garbage. You will also be eating something and getting some rest. I’ll stay here with Kate, Brina, Kimmy, Sohinki, and Fliz and we will phone if anything happens while you are gone. Oh and next week you are coming back to school otherwise Wes is going to carry you to class.”

“But-”

“Anthony please don’t argue. You know Ian would want you to take care of yourself.”

Anthony reluctantly went home with Joven, Laser, and Wes back to his and Ian’s dorm. He took a shower and changed into some clean jeans and a hoodie that was Ian’s. He was always stealing it because it was warm and smelled like Ian’s soap and cologne. He walked out of his room where he found the boys in the kitchen with a sandwich they had made for him. Anthony sighed as he sat down on the couch and nibbled at the sandwich, not in much of a mood to eat. Anthony only ate half the sandwich before he ended up passing out on the couch from exhaustion. Wes picked Anthony up and carried him to his room, laying him down on the bed. He then sat on the floor with Laser and Joven. Anthony slept for longer than anyone thought. It was a whole half hour before he began tossing and turning in bed. His friends watched and stayed close by just in case they needed to wake him up. Anthony rolled over onto his side and tears began rolling down his cheeks as he slept.

“Ian,” he mumbled. “Ian baby no don’t leave me. You can’t leave me, I need you!” He was screaming now as he thrashed around before falling onto the floor. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you my beautiful baby IanBear. I’m so sorry!” 

Suddenly Anthony jolted upright and his friends were right there sitting on the bed. Anthony brought his hands up to his face and began to sob into them. 

“It was just a nightmare Anthony, it’s alright.” Wes spoke, giving him a hug.

“Ian d-died and I-I couldn’t save him! He could still d-...”

“Don’t you dare say that word. Nothing is going to happen to him.” Joven said.

“Take me back to my Ian right now! I don’t need sleep I need my baby!” Anthony cried. 

Mari, Kate, Brina, Boze, Sohinki, and Fliz stayed in Ian’s room like they promised. They wouldn’t leave until Laser, Wes, and Joven brought Anthony back. 

“If you can hear me Ian, you better wake up. Anthony needs you, we all need you. God damn it Ian, just wake up soon.” Mari sighed, laying her head on Sohinki’s shoulder. 

A few minutes later Anthony ran into the room and crawled up onto Ian’s bed, cuddling onto his gently, like a koala. He completely forgot that anyone else was still there. He just needed his IanBear. He stroked Ian’s hair gently and kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. After a few minutes, Anthony was fast asleep with soft snores echoing through the room. 


	12. Miracles Happen

It had been a long agonizing month since the accident. It was already the middle of April. Anthony and Damien had gone back to school but only because their friends were there to help them through this hard time. Shayne’s parents and Ian’s parents were visiting them through the day until Anthony and Damien would be able to come back during their break and after school. There had been no change in their conditions and the boys still laid in a coma, but their conditions hadn’t worsened, doctors said that was a good sign. The only good news was that the man who had done this, was caught and was currently arrested and in jail for a hit and run. 

As soon as theatre class was over, Anthony and Damien were rushing to leave. 

“Do you want one of us to take you? You still shouldn’t be driving.” Joven spoke.

“Nah we’re alright…” Anthony sighed.

“Okay no, you are not. I am driving you and that’s final. When you need a ride home just call me, Olivia, or Wes.”

Joven was known to be stubborn and he didn’t want his friends getting into an accident by trying to walk or drive to the hospital too fast. Anthony and Damien finally gave in and they allowed their friend to drive them to the hospital. 

“Let us all know if anything changes.”

“We will and thank you Joven.” Damien said softly.

———————-

Damien split off from Anthony and made his way to Shayne’s room. There he found Shayne’s parents as well as his mom. Damien immediately hugged his mom and couldn't hold back the tears. He was beginning to fear the worst for Shayne.

“Oh sweetie, it’s okay. He’ll wake up soon, I know it.” Marilyn whispered to her son. “I’m going to go with Robert and Catherine for a while and let you have some time with Shayne. If you need anything, you give me a call Damien. We want to be here for you..”

“Alright, thank you mum.” Damien said, giving Shayne’s parents a small hug. 

Damien’s mom left the room with Shayne’s parents and it left Damien all alone with his boyfriend. He clutched Shayne’s hand tightly like he had been doing every day for the last month and closed his eyes. The only difference this time is that Damien actually felt him squeeze back. Damien quickly opened his eyes and noticed that Shayne was moving. He squeezed Shayne’s hand a second time and Shayne again squeezed it back. Damien started sobbing as he stood up and watched as Shayne’s eyes finally opened. Damien immediately hugged Shayne, gently of course as he cried into his chest. 

A nurse walked in at that moment and after a quick check over she’s removed the breathing tube so Shayne could try and speak. Shayne blinked as he let his eyes adjust to the bright light of the room. He glanced around and didn’t know where he was but then he saw Damien. Wait was Damien crying? What was going on? He groaned a tiny but when Damien hugged him and he put his left arm around Damien just as someone removed something from his mouth. He didn’t quite understand what it was. 

“Day?” Shayne croaked, his voice low and raspy after not being used for a month.

“Oh thank god you’re alright. I’ve been worried sick.” 

When Damien lifted up his head, Shayne saw how red his boyfriend’s eyes were and it looked as if he hadn’t been sleeping. 

“What’s going on? Where am I? Why does my throat feel like a cat clawed it?”

“You’re in the hospital Shayne. You were hit by a car and you’ve been in a coma for a month. You and Ian pushed Anthony and I out of the way and saved us.”

Shayne nodded slowly. “I-Ian, where is he?”

“Anthony’s with him. He hasn’t woken up yet.”

“H-How have I been sleeping for a whole month?!”

“You had a concussion and a brain bleed Shayne, it required surgery. You also have broken ribs and a crush arm which are both healing well according to the doctors”

“Oh… Damien, there’s something you’re not telling me. What is it?”

Damien sat back down on the chair and squeezed Shayne’s hand. “Um the doctors said there is a chance you may not walk again but if you do it will be with lots of PT to relearn. I’m sorry Shayne, this is all my fault!”

Shayne frowned and he laced his fingers with Damien’s. “Hey do not say this is your fault. I did what I did and I would do it again to keep you unharmed. I honestly don’t care if I walk again, I’ll go to PT and all that but it’s not like it’s something I need to be happy Day.”

Damien sobbed harder again as he moved so he could give Shayne a kiss. “I love you, I love you so much Shayne. I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I love you too Day and you didn’t, I’m still here, you’re not going to lose me, not anytime soon at least. You’re stuck with me.”

Damien half laughed through his sobs at the last thing that Shayne said. Finally Damien went and got the nurse again who came and checked on Shayne a second time, this time with Dr. Andrews with her. 

“Well good news Mr. Topp, the damage to your spine is not permanent but you will have to relearn how to walk.” Dr. Andrews smiled.

“C-Can Damien come to PT with me?”

“Of course he can, a loved one can be the greatest motivation.”

“When can Shayne come home?” Damien asked.

“Well honestly he is breathing fine and talking fine on his own but we’ll keep him through the night and if nothing changes, he should be free to go home. As long as you make sure he gets lots of rest and doesn’t try and go overboard with anything for at least another few weeks. He has lots of healing ahead of him”

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of him.”

As soon as the nurse and doctor left, Damien gave Shayne another kiss, only this one was longer and deeper and full of emotion. 

“Day you should rest, when was the last time you actually slept for more than a few hours?”

“Before you got hurt..”

“Damien! Come lay beside me.”

Damien carefully climbed onto the bed on Shayne’s left side and put his head on his chest. Shayne ran his fingers through Damien’s hair as he kissed his forehead. 

“Sleep baby, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

——————-

Anthony broke off from Damien and walked further down the hall until he found Ian’s hospital room. He saw his mom and dad standing outside in the hall. Anthony’s mom gave him a hug and it caused Anthony to just let it all out and he began to cry into his mother’s shoulder. 

“I’m so worried mom, what if he never wakes up?”

“He’ll wake up honey, I promise.” Leezah said.

Anthony gave his dad a hug too just as Ian’s parents walked out of the room. Anthony could tell that Ian’s mom had been crying and he felt so bad for causing all of this to begin with. He quietly gave Stephan and Sharon a hug. 

“Go on dear, you go and see him. We’ll be back in a while.” Sharon said.

Anthony stepped into Ian’s room once they were gone and nothing had changed. He still looked broken and he hated it. He moved Ian’s hair for a second and placed a kiss to his forehead but that was when he felt movement. He quickly pulled away and stroked Ian’s cheek with his thumb, noticing that Ian was beginning to stir. Did this mean he was finally waking up?! 

“Ian, baby can you hear me?”

“A-Ant…” 

Anthony gasped at the sound of Ian’s groggy voice and put his other hand on Ian’s cheek and watched as his eyes slowly opened. Tears flowed down Anthony’s cheeks and onto Ian. Anthony quickly ran and got the nurse who removed the breathing tube, allowing Ian to speak easier. 

Ian groaned and shifted in the hospital bed before opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was his favourite brown eyes looking down at him. Except he could see that Anthony was crying and he had no idea what was going on. Why did he feel so stiff and sore and who was this lady removing something from his mouth?

“Ant?”

“There’s those beautiful eyes. I knew you’d open them!”

“Why are you crying?”

“You don’t remember what happened, do you?”

“What? W-Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital. You and Shayne pushed Damien and I out of the way and you both were struck by a car. You’ve been in a coma for about a month.”

“Is Shayne alright?” Ian asked as he tried to sit up only to groan in pain.

“He hasn’t woken up yet but Damien is with him now.” Anthony said as he helped Ian lay back. “Don’t sit up right now.”

“What did I all hurt?”

“You got a pretty bad concussion with a brain bleed, some broken ribs, and you fractured your right knee.” Anthony said softly.

“What else Anthony? Is there something more serious?”

“Um,” Anthony began to say as he sat down in the chair and held Ian’s hand. “You had some spinal damage. There’s a chance you may not walk again. I’m sorry Ian, if I would have just ignored that man, none of this would have happened,” he frowned.

“No Anthony don’t you dare say that, you idiot. I would save you all over again. I don’t care about walking because I know you’ll be by my side no matter what.”

Tears continued to run down Anthony’s face as he leaned forward and gave Ian a gente kiss. “God I love you Ian and we’ll get through this all.”

“I love you too Ant.” Ian smiled. 

Shortly after the nurse finished with Shayne, she came with Dr. Andrews and they did the same checkup on Ian, making sure that all his vitals and such were good. 

“So, how am I?” Ian asked.

“Well Mr. Hecox, you are doing great and healing nicely but the damage to your spine was more serious than we thought. Although you were not paralyzed you will have to re-learn how to walk and use your legs.”

“How do I do that?”

“With lots of PT, Anthony can go with you. You’ll start next week since your knee is healing well.”

“When can I take Ian home and get him back to school?”

“We will keep Ian overnight and monitor him. If all goes well, he should be free to leave tomorrow. Just make sure to keep a watchful eye on him.”

“I will, I won’t let him do anything to hurt himself and I won’t let him out of my sight.”

The nurse left and Anthony crawled into bed next to Ian, which Ian of course did not mind. Ian was the one who gave Anthony a kiss this time, while running his fingers through Anthony’s hair. 

“You need to rest Anthony. I can tell you haven’t been sleeping.”

“I can’t sleep very well when you’re not in my arms and the nurses wouldn’t let me sleep next to you every night.”

“Well I am now, so sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Anthony smiled and pressed a kiss to Ian’s cheek. “Alright I’ll try.”


	13. A Beautiful day for a Wedding

June had finally arrived and everyone had finished their first year of university. Laser and Joven were both happily dating Sabrina and Kate, while Noah and Tiffany got together just after school ended in May and Tanner had asked Chrysti-Ane out at the beginning of June. Shayne and Ian had gone to PT together with Anthony and Damien at their sides during each session. It was hard on all of them and having been only two month. Shayne was progressing further and had actually taken several steps without any support while as Ian was still struggling with that. 

Today was officially Ian and Anthony’s wedding day as they didn’t want to postpone it. They had chosen to get married at the place they met. Therefore the wedding ceremony was being held in the yard of the elementary school. 

Anthony was in his house with Joven, Tanner, Wes, Boze, Flitz, Mari, and Sohinki. Joven had been shocked when Anthony picked him to be his best man but he had been doing everything he could to help Anthony be ready. Then Tanner, Wes, Flitz, and Sohinki were his groomsmen. Now Anthony was super nervous about today because he knew that Ian was going to be getting helped down the aisle with his mom and dad. Although PT had been going well and Anthony was so proud of him but he still wished the accident had never happened. 

“I’m nervous you guys.”

“It’s alright to be nervous, it’s your wedding day.” Joven smiled.

“Yeah but this is so much more for me. I almost lost Ian and it truly scared me. It made me see that I can’t handle stuff without him. I need him to keep me from doing all the stupid shit that I do.”

“Tell Ian that, not us.” Mari smiled.

“You two are happy and in love, not everyone finds that. Love is special.” Tanner smiled. “I’m happy to be able to be a part of your wedding.”

Tanner was helping Anthony with his tie while Mari and Boze found Anthony’s vows. He would be needing them once they arrived at the school. 

“I hope I won’t mess anything up.” Anthony sighed.

“Dude, Ian loves it when you’re dorky. If you mess up, it’s fine.” Wes smiled.

“Shut up Wes, even if that is true.”

Anthony looked in the mirror and this was it. In two hours he would be a married man before he turned 20. Sure they were both only 19 still but you were never too young to marry the person you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

————————-

Across town, Ian was at Damien’s house with Damien, Shayne, Laser, Courtney, Olivia, Noah, and Keith. Of course Lasercorn was Ian’s best man and Laser had been helping Ian out so much in the last few months in preparation for the wedding. Shayne, Damien, Noah, and Keith were his groomsmen. Now as nervous as Ian was about today, he had a huge surprise for Anthony and he was excited to see Anthony’s reaction. . 

“Do you think that Anthony will be excited?”

“He’s going to bawl, he’ll be so happy.” Courtney smiled.

“What if I can’t make it?” Ian frowned, letting Laser fix his crooked tie.

“You can and you will. You’re progressing well and Anthony will be so proud of you.” Shayne smiled. 

While the boys helped Ian finish getting ready, Courtney and Olivia found Ian’s vows and shoes. He needed both before the wedding began in a few hours. 

“How do I look?”

“Incredible. Your blue shirt really does bring out your eyes.” Olivia grinned.

“Thanks Liv.” Ian smiled. “I’m glad you’re all here helping me. I just don’t want to mess anything up.”

“Even if you do, it won’t make Anthony love you any less.” Damien smiled. 

Noah and Keith helped Ian stand up so he could look in the mirror. As Ian took in his appearance, he no longer saw childish 19 year old Ian Hecox. Instead he saw a soon to be married Ian Hecox-Padilla. 

*Time Skip*

When Anthony arrived at the church with Joven and his family, lots of guests were already there. More seats filled up as the girls all took their seats in the second row behind Ian and Anthony’s family members. The music began and all of the boys walked down and took their spots on each side of the altar; Shayne was leaning into Damien. Next was Anthony and he walked down the aisle with his mom on his arm. He kissed her on the cheek and stood next to Joven and the preacher. Anthony took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes like he and Ian had agreed to. Slowly the music came to an end once Ian was standing at the end of the aisle, supported by his mom and dad. 

“Open your eyes Anthony.” Ian spoke. 

Anthony’s eyes opened and Ian began to slowly move down the aisle with the help from his parents. Just before he got to Anthony, Ian kissed his mom and the cheek and hugged his dad as they let him go. Anthony’s eyes widened as he watched Ian take the last five steps to him, on his own with no help. Immediately Anthony started crying. Ian hadn’t taken this many steps without some support since the accident and it had Anthony so emotional. Finally Ian got to Anthony and took his hands. Ian smiled as Anthony hugged him. 

“I’m so proud of you baby.” Anthony whispered. 

*Time Skip*

Everyone headed downtown after the wedding, to where the reception was being held. Once everyone arrived,one of Ian and Anthony’s favourite song came on and they shared their first dance. Ian did his best but Anthony was doing a lot to help him move around, which led to them just deciding to sway back and forth to the music. 

Now more upbeat music was playing as the dinner was being prepared and brought out. Ian had managed to do a short dance with his mom, just swaying to the music again, while Anthony had danced with his mom. 

“I’m proud of you too, you know.” Damien smiled at Shayne.

“I know and I’m lucky to have you by my side. PT is such hard work but it’s paying off for both me and Ian.”

“Anthony and I are the lucky ones. Without you and Ian keeping us from doing stupid stuff, who knows what we’d be up to.”

“I thought Ian and I were the ones doing the stupid stuff?” Shayne laughed.

“Oh you both do but so do we.” Damien chuckled. “I can’t wait to marry your stupid ass,” he teased.

Shayne smiled. “Just remember, that means you’ll be stuck with this stupid ass for the rest of your life.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Damien smiled. 


End file.
